Ebony
by Tari Shiro
Summary: MAJOR EDIT TIME. OKAY, time for Miss Shiro to break a sweat. This'll be ready when I gut and fill in this disaster. Sorry for the inconvenience. Might be a while.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'**Flashback'**

'_Sakura's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

_**Ebony**_

_**Chapter 1: Just a dream**_

"**Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! "Sakura yelled cheerfully. **

"**Hn." Mumbled Sasuke. He turned towards her with a menacing look. Those crimson Sharingan eyes, glaring at her as if he could see right through her. His raven colored hair brushing the frame of his face perfectly.**

"**You're weak, and annoying. You're even more annoying than Naruto." Sasuke disappeared, and everything and everything around her faded to black. Sakura lost all expression on her face, and fell to her knees. She stared into the nothingness mumbling, "I'm weak, I'm weak. . ."**

Sakura's eyes snapped opened. She was only to find her self squinting at the ceiling of her bedroom. There were beads of sweat going down her face, as well as strands of pink hair stuck to it too. Sakura wiped her face off with her hand. She then let out a sigh of relief as she eyed the ceiling, "It was just a dream."

"Sakura-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother called from behind the door.

"Coming mom!" Sakura called back. Sakura swung her legs over the edge of her bed and pushed herself off. She dragged her feet towards the closet. Sakura slid the doors open revealing her pinkish-red, double slit-side skirt. It came with navy leggings, gloves, and her leaf village headband. She swiftly changed clothes and went downstairs.

"Good morning honey," Said her mother with a wide grin in her face.

"Morning mom." Sakura replied. She slid a chair out from under the table and took a seat.

"What's this?" Sakura questioned, eyeing the brown, fluffy things on her plate.

"Pancakes, they're delicious," Said her mother. Sakura shrugged and cut the pancakes with a fork and knife. She fumbled around with the silverware, because she was used to using chopsticks. At some point Sakura stabbed a slice and put it in her mouth.

"You're right mom, these are good!" Sakura yelled cheerfully while turning her head to the clock.

"Oh, no! I'm late!! Tsunade-shishou's gonna kill me!" Sakura stood up so quickly the chair fell over. She grabbed her bag as she ran out the door. While running to the hospital she pulled a brush from her bag and raked it through her gravity defying hair. Sakura carefully opened the doors to the hospital, she then tip-toed through the hall. As Sakura turned the corner she ran into someone. Tsunade-shishou.

"Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade barked, "You're late, and I've been as busy as Hell! We've been swamped, and here's my student tip-toeing through the halls!"

"Um . . . g-gomen Tsunade-shishou. It took me a while to eat breakfast. . ." Sakura stammered.

"No excuses!" Yelled Tsunade. "Get back to work." Tsunade stormed off down the hallway, mumbling some profanities. Sakura went into the lobby to see if Tsunade was being serious. She was. There were many ANBU and other shinobi injured, not to mention average people with everyday sicknesses.

"Crap." Sakura said.

'_**It's gonna be a long day.'**_ said Inner Sakura.

'_Shut up, you gotta help too.'_ Sakura thought to her Inner-self.

Sakura tended to 37 ninjas and citizens by the end of the day. She slouched in a chair next to the directory desk, huffing from overuse of chakra.

"Okay, you're free to go Sakura-san. Just don't be late again," Said Tsunade as she walked over to take a seat next to Sakura. Sakura let out a huge sigh as she pulled herself up from the chair, and trudged out the doors of the hospital.

"Teme-Tsunade. She needs anger management." Sakura mumbled as she walked down the dirt road through town. It was getting dark. She needed to get home. Suddenly a blonde and bushy headed boy came out of some shrubbery.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with an idiotic grin on his face. "Naruto-kun it's late and I need to get home or my mom will worry." Sakura said, "And you know people are after you, stop spending so much time in public. You'll be a lot safer."

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan, worry about yourself a little more . . . I swear." Naruto said.

"Ja ne Sakura-chan", Naruto said while running off into the night, probably to find Jiraiya-sensei. The thought of it made Sakura giggle a little bit. But, she then focused her thoughts on getting home before dark.

**So there's the first chapter! What do you think? Sorry she hasn't met Itachi yet but I have to get my story straight first. Sorry if it's not very good…. It's the first chapter of my first written story in a long time. And it's short, but the next one's a lot better. So please be merciful.**

**Ja ne!**

**-Tari-chan**


	2. A mission Without Breakfast

I'm sorry my chapters are short. But, it takes me a while to type. Sorry if it's not very good. Remember I'm still a beginner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A Mission Without Breakfast

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura made her way home, her past resurfaced again.

"_Sakura-chan I'm on your squad, can you believe it!" Naruto yelled joyously._

"_Yeah, yeah. . . .Hhhmmmm, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled._

'**Cha! We're on Sasuke-kun's squad!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled with all her might._

_Sasuke walked over. He turned to look at Naruto who had a disgusted look on his face. Sasuke shot him a dirty look. He then shifted his eyes to Sakura with the same look._

"_Hn" Sasuke mumbled without even opening his mouth. Sakura felt her face getting red just by looking at him._

'_**Dammit, I think I'm about to faint.'**__ Sakura thought to herself._

Sakura's eyes traveled to the ground. She wondered why things couldn't have stayed simple, like she wanted. But Orochimaru made that impossible a few years ago. Even Naruto taking her for ramen every once in a while can't make her forget Sasuke. Nor can talking to Kakashi, training, or spending time with her other friends. Sakura snapped her head up so quickly she heard a crack. She looked around carefully. For some reason, she felt like someone had been watching her since she'd spoken to Naruto.

Sakura shook the thought away as if it were an insect. She decided to quicken her pace home, just in case.

"Hi mom, I'm home! No dinner please. I'm beat, so I'll just go to bed." Sakura said while opening the door.

"Good night Sakura-chan, by the way . . . ." Her mother stammered.

"What mom?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Tsunade-san has a mission for you tomorrow." Her mother stated. Sakura groaned as she went to her room. She opened the door to see the same pink room, with a bed that had navy blue sheets and a blanket. There was also a large closet with hardly anything in it, along with a nightstand on the side of her bed with a lamp, a digital clock, and a framed photo. Sakura examined the photo of her former squad as she approached it.

She then let out an over-dramatic sigh when she stopped walking towards it. Sakura then walked over to the lamp, and turned it off. She didn't go to the closet to change into pajamas. Sakura trudged to her bed, and fell on it without a second thought. She turned her head to see the clock. 3:08a.m. she then shifted her half opened eyes to the photo.

"I was too weak to stop you Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered weakly. She felt the tears begin to well up slowly.

"And I still am." She whispered as she let a sad smile cross her face. Sakura closed her eyes as a tear ran down the side of her face. Before surrendering herself to unconsciousness she felt a presence not far away, but watching her. Her emotions had told her to ignore it though. So she drifted away uncaringly.

Sakura wondered what that dreadfully annoying sound was. Also, where it was coming from. . . Then her eyes clicked opened to see a beeping alarm clock. She violently smacked the clock 'till it stopped beeping. Sakura got out of bed and brushed her hair and teeth. She headed towards the door.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you going to eat breakfast?!" Her mother yelled from a distance.

"No thanks mom I can't be late to see Tsunade-shishou! Ja ne!" Sakura yelled back as she ran out the door. She began to sprint to the Hokage's Office. But of course, Sakura can't get from place to place with out interference. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari all stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Bill-board-brow, I hear you got a mission from Tsunade-shishou. You'd better not disappoint her!" Ino snorted.

"Don't forget to bring snacks Sakura-san!" Choji bellowed.

"This is such a drag. . ." Shikamaru mumbled. Temari jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"Ouch! I mean good luck." He stated while rolling his eyes. Temari smiled and nodded her head. Sakura kept shifting gazes towards Temari and Shikamaru.

'_I'll ask later.'_ Sakura thought.

"Arigato guys! Ja ne!" Sakura yelled while continuing her sprint to the Hokage's Office. Sakura opened the doors to see Tsunade pacing around the desk with a troubled look on her face.

"I'm ready for the mission Tsunade-shishou." Sakura stated firmly. Tsunade looked up at Sakura as if just noticing she was there.

"Not in those clothes." Tsunade stated with a slight giggle. Sakura had a puzzled look on her face. Then shot a dirty look at her.

"You've been wearing the same clothes for I don't know how many years. I also know that you're just too cheap to buy new ones." Tsunade stated. Sakura then looked shocked and felt offended for a second. She then stormed out of the room to change. She slipped back in a matter of minutes.

Sakura wore a high-neck, zip-down, cut-off shirt, with no sleeves. It was of course pink.

She also wore a pink, double slit-sided miniskirt, with the Haruno clan symbol of course. It had a navy blue bow on the back, navy blue legging shorts, a navy blue sweat band on her right arm, and navy blue gloves and shoes.

"Okay, many shinobi have been found dead or wounded on the edge of the Fire Nation's forest. We believe the Akatsuki are the cause. Do not get involved in the crossfire. Your mission is to save as many lives as you can, as a medic-nin." Tsunade explained in a professional tone.

"Okay. I understand" Sakura stated in an equal tone.

"Be careful Sakura-san, this is an S-classed mission." Tsunade warned.

"Ja ne." Sakura said while picking up the medical bag left for her. She dashed through the door, through the village, and to the front gate. She looked back at the village then to her bag. She opened it and looked through the contents. Five kunai knives, medical supplies galore in a box, and her squad photo were in the bag. It was sunset as she passed through the gates and onto the road.

That's my 2nd chapter! Hope you liked it. It took a while to type. . .

Please review! I would be honored.

By the way, Queen Of The Bobs, I don't have self-esteem problems!

-Tari-chan


	3. Ebony

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in while. I've been really sick and throwing up. Also school has been ending, so I had to say goodbyes. Sakura meets Itachi, Yay!!!!!!!! Please tell me if I miss any important spelling. But please, no flames.**

**Ebony**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be obsessed with pink.**

'_Sakura's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'**Flashback'**

Sakura forced chakra into the soles of her feet and began to run. She sped down the dirt trail towards the forest. She observed the passing trees and wildlife quickly passing by her. After a few hours she felt a flurry of chakra's coming from the north.

Sakura emerged from the forest into a clearing. It was littered with shinobi. Three Akatsuki robes flew from place to place as it rained shinobi. Sakura swiftly, but silently entered the clearing to do her work. She went from ninja to ninja, doing her best to lessen the seriousness of their wounds. While doing so she began to wonder why the Akatsuki were even there. Then it clicked in Sakura's mind.

'_They're trying to draw Naruto-kun! If they get rid of enough shinobi, Tsunade-shishou will eventually have to send Naruto-kun.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura calculated the chances of her getting any ninja back to Konoha. Let's just say they weren't something to smile about.

'_There are too many injured! It's no use.'_ Sakura thought frantically.

The ratio of shinobi injured to shinobi healed was much larger. Sakura contemplated her next action.

'_**You could run away. . .'**_ Inner Sakura suggested. _'Hell no! That's cowardly and disgraceful!!!'_ Sakura argued back to her Inner-self. _**'It's better than dying. Do not forget what Tsunade-shishou said' **_Inner Sakura reminded her. _'Tsunade-shishou's not here.'_ Sakura thought to her Inner-self.

Sakura had decided. She was going to fight. She didn't care whether or not Inner Sakura agreed, or if Tsunade would be angry at her for not following orders. Sakura knew she probably couldn't kill an Akatsuki on her own; no matter how strong she was. But who said she couldn't be a distraction?

Sakura chose the robe closest to her, and went for it. She let out a barrage of kurni knives, as the robe turned in her direction. It swished to the left a little as the kurni brushed passed the robe. Sakura hopped onto a tree branch to get in close range of her enemy. At that distance she could see the robe bearer.

He had long blonde hair in a ponytail. Like how Ino's used to be. He also had blue eyes. The man was very androgynous. But she could see it was a man. He had this really annoyed expression on his face. Not mad, just annoyed. He looked an awful lot like Naruto.

"Deidara-san." Sakura stated with a slight smirk. She'd read about him in Kakashi's Bingo book. Deidara's annoyed expression turned into a wide, idiotic smile like Naruto's. They both took a fighting stance. Sakura made the first move. She didn't care if it wasn't ninja like. She lunged towards the tree branch Deidara was on with shuriken on hand. Sakura threw them at Deidara. He dodged them with ease. He appeared behind Sakura and stabbed her in the back with a kurni knife.

Poof. It was only a shadow clone. Deidara cursed as he felt a presence behind him. Sakura kicked him and he broke through the branch, and fell about fifty feet to the ground. She stepped onto another branch when she attracted a second robes attention. As she turned around it jumped in her direction. As it began closing space between them she could make out that person's appearance.

He was about seven feet tall and had sharp teeth. He also had a blue face with small black pupils. The man's resemblance to a shark would scare any normal person. As he perched on a branch a few yards away from Sakura, he pulled out a huge sword with wrappings all over it. Kisame. Sakura had also read about Kisame in Kakashi's Bingo book.

Kisame bounced from branch to branch until he was within striking distance of Sakura. He slashed his bandaged sword at Sakura. She jumped up to dodge it and landed on his sword. She lunged forward to punch Kisame in the face. Too late, Kisame pulled the sword up with so much force he flipped Sakura like a pancake on a frying pan. She slammed into a tree.

"I guess Kisame-san's a little harder to keep up with than Deidara-san. Man that sucks. . ." Sakura said coughing, as blood splattered onto the tree. She shifted her eyes for a moment realizing the last robe was still jumping around. Killing shinobi as it did. It wasn't even acknowledging that she and its comrades were fighting.

Sakura quickly returned her attention to Kisame. He wasn't there. He was in the clearing with Deidara and the third Akatsuki robe. They appeared to be telling the third robe something.

'_He must be the leader. . .'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura silently stood up from her seated position on the tree trunk. She concealed her chakra and went to find a proper hiding place closest to the robes. There was some thin canopy over half the clearing, so she hung from the vines in the canopy. Sakura heard intervals of words come form Deidara and Kisame.

"Naruto—Kyuubi—Pink—Friend."

It was kept to a mumble. The three robes turned to her direction. Under the shadows of the canopy she could see three pairs of eyes shifting to her position. Two wide blue eyes looked at her as if surprised. Two big white eyes with black pupils were glaring violently at her. Two narrowed crimson eyes stared at her with no emotion whatsoever.

'_Wonder who that is. . .'_ Sakura thought offhandedly.

She shook her head to regain focus. _**'They can't see us . . . can they?'**_ Inner Sakura began to get nervous. Sakura climbed from the vines to a tree. She crouched down, ready to go back to Konoha, but became frozen with fear. Her eyes widened as she fixated her stare on the black sandaled feet with purple nail polish on them. Sakura felt a hand grasp the neck of her shirt, as she was lifted off the ground to eye level of the three Akatsuki.

Sakura snapped out of her stare when her stomach growled for food. As she shifted her wide gaze she saw: Deidara with his idiotic smile, Kisame chuckling, then to the man holding her up. He had ebony colored hair that made you wonder if it was as soft as it looked. It was long and most of it was drawn back in a neat ponytail with a red rubber band. His eyes were hypnotic. They were such a beautiful shade of crimson, with three little black flame tips around the iris. They held no emotion at all. He had very feminine lashes, enough to make a girl jealous. The man also had a line trialing down from each eye. Obvious signs of some sleepless nights.

"You are the Kyuubi's comrade." The ebony haired man had a very professional tone even if it didn't have much volume.

"What if I am?" Sakura spat venomously in his face.

Everything went black. He reminded her a lot of Sasuke. So much it made her sad all over again. Especially those eyes. Those apathetic eyes. The last thing she saw before it all went black.

Chapter 3! Yay!!!

My friend said the action was choppy, tell me if you think it is and I'll fix it!

I have my 4th chapter written in pencil and I'll type it soon.

Tari-chan asks that you please review, or Orochimaru will come to your house and attack you.

Ja ne!


	4. A Painful Reminder

Disclaimer: To all those who believe I own Naruto, good for you. But, I sadly must admit that I do not. . .

'_Sakura's or, any one's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'**Flashbacks'**

**A Painful Reminder**

Sakura regained consciousness in not the most comfortable position. She tried to reach up to ease the pain in her head, but she couldn't. There were ropes retraining her from doing so. She'd been tied to the very tree she blacked out on. Sakura sighed inwardly.

'_**There you go again! Still getting captured. . .' **_Inner Sakura teased

'_Oh shut up! I have a job to do right now!' _Sakura pushed her Inner-self back into the corner of her mind.

Sakura shifted her eyes to the two Akatsuki in front of her. She kept a steady glare at Kisame. He apparently noticed and was getting annoyed. Otherwise he wouldn't be frowning with so much intensity.

"Don't get so cocky smart-ass." He snorted.

Sakura's stomach growled again. She forgot she hadn't eaten dinner the previous day, or breakfast today. It was around time for dinner by now. Sakura turned her head to see Deidara. He was trying to refrain from laughing. Naruto did say her stomach did sound odder than most peoples.

"Where'd the ebony haired guy go?" Sakura asked the two Akatsuki as she raised an eyebrow.

"First of all: His name's not 'The ebony haired guy'. It's Itachi. Second of all: I don't recall telling you it was any of you're business." Kisame said as he turned his back to her. Deidara gave an awkward smile as he followed suite.

There was a long silence until Itachi came back. She assumed he was scouting the area for ANBU. Itachi leapt from branch to branch until settling on one in front of Sakura. She clenched her fists tightly.

'_So this is Uchiha Itachi. I shouldn't have expected any less. He looks just like Sasuke-kun, and he's a hundred times stronger and more skilled than me. Not to mention the same attractiveness as his younger brother. I don't like admitting it, but it's kinda true.'_ Sakura thought as she gave an annoyed sigh.

"Answer my question." Itachi commanded in his monotone voice. Sakura groaned. "Yeah."

"You are a medic-nin too?" He didn't sound like he was asking a question. "Yes," Sakura replied with pride in her voice. "I was trained under the legendary Sannin: Tsunade-shishou!"

Sakura couldn't help but brag about it. I mean, not many people can train with one of the highest ranking ninja in the world! But as soon as she slipped the last sentence out of her mouth, she wished she hadn't of said it.

'_**Nice going Sakura.'**_ She could feel her Inner-self's sarcasm.

'_How was I supposed to know they needed a freak'in medic-nin?!?!'_ Sakura thought back to her Inner-self.

There was a smirk behind that cloak of his. "Now, you serve Akatsuki."

Sakura glared daggers at Itachi. She was getting pissed by now. If she could, she'd try to slap him. Haruno Sakura did not belong to the Akatsuki. And there was no way in hell she was going to serve them. Sakura's violent glare was interrupted by the sound of loosening ropes. Deidara was untying her from the tree.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Sakura growled as she began to struggle. The ropes fell to the tree's branch, and so did Sakura. She forgot about her bruises and cuts, so she started felling the pain. As she pulled her self off the ground Deidara spoke.

"I hope you come without a hassle. I don't think you want Itachi-san using his Mangekyou on you, yeah."

Sakura briefly stiffened, then sighed as she regained her footing on the branch." Fine. Just don't kill me 'till we get to you're base."

"No promises." Kisame said with a sadistic grin on his face. Sakura stiffened once more, at the blood lust Kisame felt for her.

"Kisame, Deidara . . . kunoichi. We are leaving. Now." Itachi ordered with a great finality in his voice. They all turned to him, well except Sakura. They stood for a minute as Sakura analyzed her situation.

She had been captured, and now told to be an Akatsuki member's medic-nin so far; who could kill her when ever they felt compelled to do so. Obviously Kisame did. Deidara didn't seem very Akatsuki, but still he was one of them! And Itachi could care less if she were alive or dead. So her chances of getting out of this alive were looking dim.

'_**If you don't get back to Konoha soon, you'll just be another missing-nin!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

The fear had sunk in. She began to shake involuntarily and her breathing slightly quickened. Sakura turned around hoping they wouldn't notice. Some one saw the whole thing.

"Kunoichi." Itachi wanted her to turn around. He new she had to be petrified by now.

No response.

Itachi walked across the branch, brushing past Kisame and Deidara. Itachi raised and hand to Sakura and pulled it down with enough force to break to branch of the tree. Sakura was on the floor of the forest, on her knees, grasping her head through her hair.

'_Ouch, dammit! That hurt!'_ Sakura thought.

'_**It was your fault for not answering when wanted you to.'**_ Inner Sakura stated.

'_Oh, shut up! He didn't have to smack me for it!!!'_ Sakura thought back as she wretched in pain.

Sakura looked up at the canopy of trees. Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara had to each find a new branch, because Itachi broke the one they originally stood on. Sakura stood up and yelled.

"What the hell was that for, bastard?!?!?!"

Kisame laughed inwardly._' No one gets away with calling Uchiha Itachi a bastard. She'll be in pain soon enough.'_

Itachi was now standing behind Sakura. Before she could turn around he grasped her arm, as well as dug his nails into them. He used her arm to pull her off the ground, as he put his lips to her ear.

"Are you afraid now?"

His nails dug deeper into her flesh, causing her to bleed. Now it started to hurt. Sakura bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain, while the Uchiha only continued to smirk. She turned her head to meet his patient gaze.

"Yes. . .I am afraid." She tried to keep a leveled voice, but it broke in two places.

Itachi bared his nails farther into her skin and pulled back, leaving four or five bleeding scratches. They would indeed scar if they were not treated. As he stepped away he spoke again.

"Good, we shall keep things that way."

Everything went black again.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bad Itachi! But still, when I wrote this chapter I felt like hitting something.**

**Yay! School's over!**

**Now for comments:**

**Cherryblossomemerald:** Thanks for your support!

**Blood Blossom:** My wish is your command.

**Dreamergirl92813:** Thanks a bunch!

**xxxsakuraxxx:** Yay! Tari-chan thanks you! XD

**Queen of the Bobs:** Oh be quiet about that! Thank you for getting me to like ShikaTema and ItaSaku!

**inu-keifer:** Thanks with the spelling! I also figured out, I've been spelling kunai wrong. . .

**DustinHill:** I'm glad you found it interesting! 

**ur-jellydancer:** I'm glad I met your standards!

**Gothic Raven:** Thanks! I love your username!

**Inn0centdr3ameR:** Thanks sooooooooooo much! And thanks for telling me the truth about the action in my story!

**I'll see you during the summer! **

**Ja ne!**

**-Tari-chan**


	5. Waking By Rain

**Hey! I've been reading some stories too lately, but that's no excuse for not writing. . . In this chapter Sakura finds herself at the Akatsuki base. Hope you enjoy! XD**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but gimme gimme doesn't get.

'_Sakura's or anyone else's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'**Flashbacks'**

**Waking By Rain**

"**Kakashi-sensei, you're late again!!!!" Sakura yelled as she pointed at Kakashi accusingly.**

"**I got lost on the road of-"Kakashi stated as he sauntered down the dirt road.**

"**Lair!!!!!!! Kakashi-sensei, that's always your excuse! I didn't even believe that when I was younger!" Sakura barked as Kakashi sighed.**

"**I'm not your sensei anymore Sakura-chan. . .Just call me Kakashi." Kakashi said as they began walking down the road.**

"**. . . Ok, Kakashi-chan. . . ." Sakura sighed as she looked up at the sky.**

"**Kakashi, do you think Sasuke-kun ever thinks of us anymore?" She asked while shifting through the stars.**

"**I wouldn't know Sakura, Sasuke was always the student that didn't surprise me." Kakashi's gaze drifted to the ground.**

"**Ok . . . just curious." Sakura answered monotonously.**

**Sakura closed her eyes and it began to rain. It felt good for a while . . . than it got cold.**

'_God I'm cold. . .' _Sakura thought.

'_**Open your eyes baka! You're not with Kakashi-chan anymore!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura felt as if some one with cold fingers was poking her. She wouldn't mind if wasn't so damn cold! Her eyes began to open one by one. The fingers were poking her eyes to, causing her to blink rapidly. But all she saw was lines in the cloudy sky coming to the ground with a small slash.

It was raining.

Sakura was lying on her back, in what felt like grass. She propped herself up on her elbows. Her eyes scanned the surroundings. There were trees, bushes, and the occasional flower. Behind them was a very tall cement wall, which surrounded the whole vicinity.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelped as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked down at her arm, remembering the pain she'd felt earlier. It had black cloth wrapped around it, and tied neatly.

Sakura hopped up, which made a crack sound. She winced in pain for a second, forgetting that she must be sore. Once standing she turned around. Behind her stood a building, it looked like an abandoned base. It looked old and withered. The rain didn't make it look any less intimidating.

Sakura approached the door with trembling hands. She froze for a minute, staring at the unharmed arm, unable to tell sweat from rain. She wondered how long she'd been in the rain, but she could swear her body temperature had dropped. That made her hope a warm fire was waiting beyond the door. Sakura placed a hand on the door knob and opened it carefully.

To Sakura's dismay, there was no fire instead, a long hallway with multiple doors on each side. Sakura huffed as she stumbled down the hallway. Sakura choose the second door on the right, the only door opened. She placed a hand on the wall to steady herself as the trudged into the room.

Two Akatsuki turned to her attention, as the third only gave her a glance.

At a black table sat Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame. Deidara and Itachi had their cloaks on the back of their chairs. Kisame still wore his. There were eight chairs, two on each side. They were seated randomly. Deidara and Kisame stared at the pride filled form of a kunoichi. She was covered in bruises and cuts, not to mention dripping wet and shivering.

Sakura took a deep breath and stood up straight. She stumbled to the seat next to Deidara, pulled out the chair and sat. Now, one crimson eyed Akatsuki was glaring at her, as she put on an emotionless façade.

'_I'm still not afraid of you Uchiha, eat that!'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura ignored the three gazes set on her and observed the room. The walls were a neutral tan like color, and the floors were mahogany wood. Above her hung a black ceiling fan. She was surprised she could even tell the colors, her vision kept blurring in and out.

Sakura then shifted her eyes to Deidara.

"Why was I left in the rain?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes, trying to keep focus.

"You wouldn't want to walk around covered in dirt and blood would you? You'd smell disgusting, yeah." Deidara explained smiling.

Sakura's stomach growled again, causing her to gag in pain. She regained control of herself and cursed silently at the horribly timing. Deidara had a worried look on his face . . . too much like Naruto's. He then turned his attention to Itachi. Itachi exchanged glances at Kisame and Deidara and they nodded.

Itachi stood from his seat and grabbed his cloak with one hand and flung it over his shoulder. He sauntered to the doorway and didn't turn around as he spoke.

"Kunoichi. Come." Itachi commanded.

"I'm not your dog Uchiha. And I have a name." Sakura stated in a matching voice.

Itachi turned around and glared at Sakura. She only smirked at him in return. She was challenging him, and he knew it.

"Do as you are told. I will not warn you again." Itachi stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Deidara and Kisame only sat and watched. Kisame liked watching people arguing, because it usually ended up in fights. Deidara felt like they could erupt into a fight any second if Sakura made a smartass remark. Deidara was between Itachi and Sakura basically. So if either of them felt the need to fight, Deidara would at least try to stop them.

"I do not follow the instruction of bastards, gomenasai." Sakura stated still not even looking at the annoyed Itachi.

Itachi walked towards Sakura's seat as Deidara got up.

"Itachi-san, please don't, yeah. . ." Deidara stammered as Itachi gave him the famous Uchiha death glare.

Deidara's eyes drifted to the floor as he stepped aside. Kisame looked like he was about to burst out laughing. But he contained himself and watched the show. Sakura on the other hand chuckled darkly as she turned to smirk at Itachi.

"Are you going to kill me? Do it. I would rather be dead than here anyways." Sakura's smirk turned into a sadistic grin.

Itachi stared for a moment wondering why she would dare insult him. _'She's either very, very stupid. Or she's not going to show she's scared.' _Itachi thought as he grabbed her bandaged arm, and pulled her out of her seat. Sakura slightly flinched at the jolt of pain running through the cuts. Her eyes widened when she looked at the cloak behind Itachi. Part of the bottom was torn off.

Sakura was placed back on the ground. Her gaze snapped back to Itachi. Her eyebrows furrowed in guilt.

'_**He bandaged your arm and you called him a bastard.'**_ Inner Sakura stated the obvious.

'_But he's the one who scarred it in the first place!!!'_ Sakura tried to reason with her Inner-self.

'_**I know. But the least you owe him is a thank you, and then call him a bastard all you want.'**_ Inner Sakura suggested.

Sakura bowed her head "Arigato, Itachi-san, for bandaging my wound."

Itachi arched one eyebrow. He was slightly wierded out by this. _'Maybe she has multiple personality disorder or something. . .'_ Itachi thought as he continued to glare at Sakura.

Itachi shrugged then nodded as he turned around. He and Sakura walked through the doorway. Deidara and Kisame both stared the doorway as if not understanding what had just happened. Then they turned to each other and Kisame spoke.

"This . . . place will be interesting with that little kunoichi around." Kisame chuckled and Deidara just nodded.

**Hey guys! **

**I made this chapter extra long!!!!!**

**To celebrate chapter 5 of course, not to mention my 22 beautiful reviewers!!!!**

**I'll answer reviews with next chapter, ne?**

**Sakura-chan gets to see her room in the next chapter, and Itachi goes through her belongings.**

**Ja ne,**

**Tari-chan XD**


	6. Directions and Search Warrants

**Hi guys!! I sob lost sob my sob memory card (for the PS2)!!! By the way sorry but I'm not much of a lemonhead . . . but I'll try in next chapter!!!!! Don't blame me if I mess up please. If I don't find my memory card soon . . . I might stop writing for a while. So please encourage me!**

Disclaimer: I . . . don't . . . own . . . Naruto . . . ok?

'_Sakura's or anyone else's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'**Flashbacks'**

**Directions and Search Warrants**

Itachi waited patiently on the stumbling Sakura to follow him down the hallway. He came to an abrupt stop, and Sakura bumped into him. She gave a frustrated look at the cloak. Itachi was teasing her?!

' _. . . Asshole . . .'_ Sakura thought.

Itachi turned around and Sakura looked up to see a glaring Sharingan. She didn't realize . . . she said it out loud. Sakura bent her head down and squeezed her eyes shut ready for the pain. A few seconds passed and she lifted her head opening each eye, shaking with hesitation. Itachi's glare dissipated into a blank stare. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked as he spoke.

"What was that?" Itachi said with a hint of amusement. _'So she is afraid of me. . '_

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she sifted her eyes to the floor. She turned a light shade of pink. Sakura mentally slapped herself. She had just proven she was still scared of him.

"Nothing." Sakura lied through her teeth.

Itachi turned his back to her and lifted an arm to point to the second to last door on the right side.

"Bathroom." Itachi said as he turned around to point to another door, brushing past Sakura. He pointed to the first door on the right side. "Kitchen" He turned back around, once again brushing past Sakura and lifted a finger towards another door. She was already freezing; she didn't need some cold cloak brushing past her making her goose bumps bigger.

Sakura was torn from her thoughts when she saw her medic bag lying next to the doorway across from the bathroom.

"You will stay in that room, for now. Do not complain. Do not enter any rooms other than yours, the bathroom, and the kitchen without permission." Itachi declared without turning to see Sakura face to face.

Sakura was tempted to defy his word, but she bit her lip to prevent letting any stray profanities make their way out. That was because Itachi had not told her to follow his rules. He didn't have to. If Sakura made a small infraction to his rules she new she would be punished. Mercilessly. She especially feared being punished by Kisame . . . he might _'accidentally'_ kill her.

Itachi stepped to the side of the hallway as Sakura passed him. She reached for her bag with shaking hands and an otherwise calm exterior. As her feet passed the doorway Sakura felt a hovering presence. She tilted her head at an angle to where she could see Itachi.

"Um . . . why are you following me?" Sakura asked not changing her expression.

"Don't play innocent kunoichi. I know you carry lethal weapons." Itachi said matter-of-factly.

Sakura shrugged and continued through the doorway. This time she knew this room was cold, it wasn't just her. Sakura pushed her freezing thoughts away to observe the room. It had boring gray walls and the same mahogany floors as the dinning room, smooth, and dark. There was also a black desk with a cheap lamp on the edge with a roller chair that was black leather coated. There was a black bookcase in the corner of the room that had some books and scrolls on the shelves. Last, there was a bed that had black sheets and a white comforter.

Sakura prayed wasn't a cot, and hoped it wasn't cold. Sakura felt a shove from behind and she stumbled onward. Itachi was losing patience with Sakura's ogling. She walked over to desk and placed the bag on top. She then stepped away and collapsed in the chair. When her skin touched the seat she groaned. It was freezing cold.

"All right Uchiha, violate my backpack." Sakura said as she pulled her knees to her chest so she'd stop shivering.

Itachi ignored the statement as he zipped open the bag. He reached his hand inside and pulled out medical equipment bit by bit. Needles, tongue depressors, a thermometer, a few vials of anti-poison, a scalpel or two, gloves, vaccination vials, bandages, ointments, and various liquids used for cleaning wounds. His hand briefly stopped searching until he pulled it out.

Itachi removed a few kunai knives from the bag and placed them on the desk. They had blood on them and he glanced in Sakura's direction, who just gave him a confused look. His eyes came back to the bag as he reached in again. Itachi pulled out the last remaining item and placed it on the desk. Sakura's squad photo.

Sakura's eyes widened as a single strand of sweat weaved its way down her neck as she gulped. Itachi's grip slightly tightened on the photo's frame. Sakura waited for him to say something . . . or do something. The silence carried until. . .

"That is interesting." His tone leveled and his expression stoic.

Itachi didn't turn to face Sakura as he spoke.

"How old is this?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"A-about five years, why?" Sakura was caught off guard by Itachi being the first to speak. "Wh-"

Itachi raised a hand to her signaling her to stop talking. "You're not obligated to ask me that." Itachi stated.

Itachi turned his head slightly to face Sakura as he lowered his arm to his side. Sakura's expression became puzzled. Itachi's Sharingan phased to a charcoal stare. Sakura got up from her seat and snatched the frame off the desk, ignoring the blank gaze boring into her. She slid the photo out of its frame and stuffed it under her pillow.

In a flick of the wrist Sakura smashed the photo frame into the wall, scattering glass on the floor. She walked back to her seat, stepping on glass shards on the way. When she plopped into the seat with carefully composed façade Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Itachi asked. _'She's mad at me . . . she's trying to hide it too.'_

"Nothing . . . just sensitive about people touching that photo." Sakura said sighing. "Why did you turn your Sharingan off?" She asked, eyeing the Uchiha suspiciously.

"No reason." He retorted still keeping a steady gaze on Sakura.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence, well, for Sakura at least. Her eyes kept trialing the corners of the room, avoiding an awkward stare.

"You don't like it when people stare at you." Itachi stated. It was a fact.

Sakura's eyes whipped in his direction, and she glared at him. He was right. She didn't like being observed, especially by Uchiha Itachi. It made her nervous. Sakura was about to make a smart ass comeback when her stomach growled violently, and she threw her arms around it groping at the ache.

Sakura looked up, and Itachi was gone. Sakura slouched in the chair and groaned. It was hard to keep her composure in his presence. Sakura did not like that about him.

'_He's weird . . . and what's up with that stare of his?! Do I amuse him?!?!'_ Sakura yelled inside.

'_**Hello!!!! You're a prisoner!!!! That's the least of your worries right now.'**_ Inner Sakura reminded Sakura of their position.

'_Oh . . . yeah, arigato.'_ Sakura thanked her Inner-self.

Sakura looked to the doorway to see Deidara standing in it. He had a hint of worry on his face as he walked in. When he neared the chair he bent to eye level of Sakura.

"Are you ok kunoichi? You look a little pale, yeah." Deidara said.

"No I'm fine, and I have a name! It's Sakura!" Sakura said then pouted.

"Alright Sakura-chan, I brought you some food. Your growling stomach kept making me laugh, yeah." Deidara giggled at the last sentence.

'_Wait; did he just say Sakura-__**chan**__?'_ Sakura thought smiling at Deidara.

Deidara smiled back as he pulled out a tray from his cloak. On the tray were pancakes, a few strawberries, and a glass of water.

"I'm not a very good cook . . . but I tried, yeah." Deidara had a crooked smile on his face. Sakura smiled back this time.

She liked his presence. It could make a person happy when they're sad. It was too much like Naruto's to ignore. Sakura looked back at the doorway to see none other than Itachi leaning on it lazily.

"Deidara I'll take it from here." Itachi declared as Deidara turned around.

Deidara stood up from his squat and walked to the door. _'Wanted to talk to Sakura-chan more, yeah . . .'_ He thought as he passed Itachi the tray and started down the hallway to his room.

**So how was it guys? ****There will be a little lemon in next chapter****, I promise!!!!!!!**

**Please review! **

**I woke up earlier than usual to finish, so now I'm a bit sleep deprived.**

**I stay up to late . . . oh well.**

**Right now I'm eating a bagel . . . it's delicious . . . you should taste it **_ hands you a bagel_

**All people who review can have a bagel!!!!!!**

**Ja ne! -Tari-chan**


	7. Breakfast for Dinner

**Hi! How's you're summer going so far guys? Mine's boring . . . Oh that reminds me,**

**Stop telling me speed up my updating! I already told you I'm a slow at typing! No offense or anything it's just that reviews like: Update soon aren't encouraging. Putting a lot of lemon in my story would mean I'd have to make it rated M, and plus: They just met, hello!!!!!!!!! Sorry if I don't keep my promise . . .**

Disclaimer: Why would I even write for Fan fiction if I owned Naruto?

'_Sakura's or anyone's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'**Flashbacks'**

**Breakfast for Dinner**

Sakura jumped out of the chair with a smile and yelled to Deidara.

"Thanks Deidara-san!!!!!"

She slouched back down in the chair as Itachi stepped in her direction. He placed the tray on the desk and he spoke.

"You haven't healed yourself yet." Itachi said as he eyed the bruises and cuts on Sakura.

"First of all Itachi-_san_, you told me not to use chakra to heal myself. Second, why should you care?" Sakura stated matter-of-factly while raising a finger for each reason.

Sakura rolled the chair around to face the opposite direction of Itachi and sneered.

"I told you not to heal your arm, kunoichi. I'm beginning to wonder if you don't pay attention, or if you're just stupid." Itachi smirked at his own words.

"Hmph." Sakura responded coldly as she stared at the floor.

Itachi rested his hands on Sakura's shoulders and bent down. Sakura's slouch shot straight up and she stared forward, wide-eyed and quite afraid.

"If a medic-nin cannot keep themselves healthy, are they of any use to anyone, Sakura?" Itachi whispered darkly into Sakura's ear.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She didn't dare remove her blurring sights from the wall in front of her. Sakura only shifted her head from left to right slowly.

"I see. Have you and I reached an understanding?" Itachi asked Sakura amusedly.

Sakura froze for a moment to think straight, ignoring the tint of red on her face.

'_**He's messing with you, Sakura.'**_ Inner Sakura stated.

'_Thank you Miss Obvious!!!!' _Sakura retorted to her Inner-self.

'_**Don't let him intimidate you! Beat his sorry ass!!!'**_ Inner Sakura cheered.

'_Yeah! I won't let that bastard control me!!'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura shifted out of his grip, turned her head and smirked devilishly.

"Nope." Sakura's smirk formed an innocent smile.

Itachi shrugged, strode over to Sakura's bed and took a seat. Sakura kept a steady glare on the Uchiha. He simply ignored the violent gaze and shifted to a lying position.

"Eat. It's obvious you haven't done so in a while." Itachi stated as he put his hands behind his head.

Sakura's glare softened into an amazed stare. For a moment, Itachi looked . . . like a normal guy. It was very strange to her. The S-classed criminal, who murdered his whole family, looked like a bored teenager.

'_Fore someone in his early twenties, he still looks like a teenager'_ Sakura thought absentmindedly.

'_**That is true and all but, ahem . . . WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU DAYDREAMING ABOUT **__**HIM **__**OF ALL PEOPLE?!?!?!?!?!'**_ Inner Sakura screamed.

'_Oh, yeah. Gomenasai, I know better.'_ Sakura mentally slapped herself.

"Stop staring at me, and eat." Itachi stated as he turned his head in her direction.

Sakura stiffened and rolled the chair around, toward the desk. She blushed out of shame, and then groaned in disbelief. Once again, she would have to use fork and knife. Sakura gripped each utensil and steadied her dizzy gaze on the pancakes. She carefully cut them into fourths. Her hands shook with each cut so none were straight.

Sakura stabbed a slice and lifted it to her mouth as she shifted her gaze to Itachi. He continued to stare expectantly at her. As she finished her third slice she lifted the glass of water to her lips. Sakura's gaze drifted to Itachi again. He kept watching all of her movements. He analyzed every single one.

Before Sakura knew it, all of the water was gone. She thought she was thirsty, but wow! After another slice, she looked at Itachi from the corner of her eye.

'_Why is he keeping such a close eye on me?'_ Sakura thought annoyed.

Sakura attempted to ignore the lingering gaze, and get back to eating. She reached out to the strawberries on the side of her plate. Itachi's firm grip on the back of her arm prevented that. Another hand extended ahead of her and lifted a strawberry off of the plate. His gripped slid away and he was back in his lazy position on her bed.

'How come I couldn't sense him?' Sakura narrowed her eyes at the trite Itachi.

Itachi's hands were behind his head again. So there were no clues to infer he'd even eaten the strawberry. Sakura shrugged and downed the rest of the strawberries. Itachi stood up and walked towards the door. He turned around and spoke to Sakura.

"Now that you've eaten, heal yourself. After that you go to my room. Deidara and Kisame will be there too. My room is across from the one we were previously in."

Sakura nodded in response. Itachi proceeded to the door way, and laid a hand on the doorframe.

" . . . Sakura-san . . ." He mumbled. _'Cherry blossom . . .'_ the name fit her too well.

"What?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. _'He has the nerve to call me by my name.'_

'_**Unless I recall wrong, you told Deidara to, so why not him?'**_Inner Sakura stated.

'_Because, Deidara's not an ass!'_ Sakura tried to seem reasonable.

'_**Whatever . . .'**_ Inner Sakura left.

Oblivious to Uchiha she argued once more with her Inner-self. Unfortunately, Itachi's very observant. He turned around and gazed at her expression. She was staring right past him. _'She's arguing with herself.'_ Itachi thought amusedly. Sakura's expression kept shifting from anger to guilt, or something. Itachi just watched for a few moments.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura's head snapped up a few seconds after Itachi turned around. She put back on her emotionless façade.

"Hm?" She didn't feel like talking to him anymore.

"If you try to escape, I will not be as merciful as I was before." Itachi's hand slid of the door frame and hung gracefully at his side.

Sakura gave her arm a widened gaze for a moment then returned her hardened gaze to Itachi. Itachi took notice to the fact that she also slightly stiffened.

"Have you and I reached an understanding?" Itachi posed a familiar question.

Sakura gave the floor a frustrated gaze then turned to Itachi, who must have been smirking.

"Yes." Sakura lost.

Sakura stood from her chair and clenched fist at her side.

"But, what gives you the right to call me by my name?" Sakura gritted her teeth.

Itachi turned around and raised an eyebrow at the pissed Sakura.

"First, you told Deidara to, so I assume it means the same for Kisame and me."

Step

"Second, I don't like the way Haruno-san sounds."

Step

"Third, I'm Akatsuki, I don't need rights."

Step

Sakura kept her brave stance as the ebony haired Uchiha towered above her. They continued to glare daggers at each other for a few minutes. Sakura's fist shot up to Itachi's face, full of chakra. Itachi rather easily dodged it and guided it to the floor. There was a sizable hole in the mahogany wood floor. Sakura lifted her arm back up to see tons of splinters embedded into her skin.

Sakura winced in pain for a moment then looked back up to meet an annoyed crimson gaze. Itachi turned back around and slipped through the door. _'With a little bit of training, she could actually stand a chance against me.'_ Itachi thought as he sauntered down the hall to his room.

Sakura walked over to her bed ready to sit, but stopped in mid-sit. She stood up, pulled the comforter off, pulled the sheet off, and threw the pillowcases on the floor. Sakura was not going to sit on what Itachi Uchiha had been lying on. She sat on the cleansed bed and winced again in pain. Her arm was now not only bruised and cut, but splintered as well. Sakura's body was in no better condition.

Itachi told her to heal all but the five scratches on her left arm. Sakura closed her eyes and focused her chakra on the wounds most serious. Her healing process was taking longer than usual. Kisame must have used his Samehada, to lessen her chakra flow. As she healed her wounds she thought.

'_I now work for, the man who destroyed my most treasured person's life. Who also tried to kill my best friend, and recently, gave the scar I will be forced to bear.'_

**Gomenasai! No lemon for you! Remember this is Romance/**_**Action/Adventure**_

**For those of you who don't mind minor Sasuke bashing; watch The Naruto Abridged Series on Youtube!**

**It's so funny!!!!!**

**I have lots of dirty dishes to do today.**

**If you don't want me to make you do my dishes review!**

**Ja ne**

**Tari-chan XD**


	8. A Meeting

**Hi guys!!!! I'm going to Columbia South Carolina for a few days! Not to mention today is my older brother's birthday (July 3****rd****)! I am very sleepy. I wasn't able to sleep until 1:45 a.m. Since summer started, have you been having sleeping problems?**

Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it . . . . . . . . . . I don't own Naruto. sob

'_Sakura or anyone else's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'**Flashbacks'**

**A Meeting**

Sakura stood up. She eyed every detail of the room, to be sure her vision was no longer blurring. Her body temperature was normal once again. She paced back and forth in hopes of regaining her composure. After a few minutes Sakura presumed she was ready to go now. She cracked the door open and peeked down the hallway.

'_That's odd. This is the Akatsuki base right? I thought it would be more crowded than this . . .'_ Sakura pondered as she pushed the door open.

Sakura entered the hallway cautiously. She passed the bathroom, and what was probably Kisame's room. Her steps ended at the sight of the dinning room doorway. Then her eyes shifted to the door across from it. Sakura raised a hand to the door as she felt her heart rate rise. She placed the firm knocks and lowered her arm.

The door clicked as the knob turned. The door opened to a familiar sight. Before Sakura stood a black and mesh clad figure. The crimson eyes gave away his identity as Uchiha Itachi. Sakura sighed noticing he was in the way.

"I can't get inside if you block the door like that, Uchiha."

Itachi took a few steps to the right, leaving just enough room for Sakura to pass. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the waiting Itachi.

No response.

She felt the urge to roll her eyes, but did not do so. Itachi would know he was getting her angry. He turned to her with a blank stare. Sakura brushed past Itachi with caution. He just kept on with that annoying stare of his. Sakura tried to ignore it to see his room.

It was the same as hers. Same white comforter and black sheets. Same black desk and cheap lamp. And the same bookcase, floor, and walls. Not that Sakura thought the rooms weren't tasteful. They just didn't have much . . . pizzazz. She did notice something different about the room. There were four chairs instead of one.

Two were occupied. Kisame sat with his hands behind his head as he leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Deidara had his elbows on his knees and his hands propped up his chin, as he stared, seeming a bit distant. Kisame yawned and Deidara sighed. Sakura decided to sit next to Deidara. Bad plan.

Deidara acknowledged her presence first.

"Hey Sakura-chan! How are you, yeah?" Deidara asked with a wide grin.

Sakura was shocked at the quick change of mood Deidara had displayed.

"Hiya Deidara-san! I'm fine, thanks for asking." Sakura smiled.

'_I'm still not used not used to the __**chan**__ . . .'_ Sakura thought.

'_**Oh get over it! 'Cause he might be calling you that for a long time.' **_Inner Sakura said.

Kisame was next of course.

"Oh, hey Pinky didn't see you there." Kisame chuckled at the nickname.

"Well then, hello Fishy-chan!" Sakura cheered. _'I can play your game too.'_

Kisame scoffed at his nickname and turned around to ignore the pink pest. Itachi walked over and took a seat between Sakura and Kisame. He was clearly not happy about the seating arrangements. Sakura had purposely done the same thing as before. Sakura wasn't supposed to be enjoying herself here; she was a prisoner for gods' sake!

Sakura noticed the pair of Sharingan boring into her back, and turned around. If looks could kill, Sakura would be bleeding all over the floor. That glare showed ten times more violence than The Great Ninja War. She only returned it with a big smile, and then turned back to Deidara to resume a conversation about the color wheel.

"Sakura-san."

Everyone turned around to acknowledge Itachi.

"We are not here to make small talk. We are here to discuss the terms of you staying here." Itachi said.

Sakura nodded, she knew she probably wouldn't have a say in this.

"Heal only Akatsuki, or allies of Akatsuki. Leader considers the medic-nin's code irrelevant. You are to be seen, not heard. Clean up after yourself, or when told to. Cook, if you are able. Enter no ones rooms other then yours, the bathroom, and the kitchen without said persons consent. And do not go outside." Itachi announced.

"If you break any of the rules Itachi-san said either him or me would punish you." A shiver ran up Sakura's spine thanks to Kisame's warning. He gave a sadistic grin at her reaction.

Sakura then shifted her gaze to Deidara and gave a saddened smile.

'_He probably asked to be the one that didn't punish me. I can understand.' _Sakura thought, happy that Deidara wouldn't want to hurt her.

Suddenly the door barged open. Kisame and Deidara both fell out of their chairs out of shock. Sakura tried not to laugh, oh she tried, but to no avail. While laughing she looked towards the door to see a boy. He had an orange swirly mask with one hole in it. He too had an Akatsuki robe on. Itachi gave him a quick glance, and then stared at the two idiots on the floor.

"Itachi-senpai! Tobi is sorry Tobi-"The orange masked boy stopped in mid-sentence when noticing; An unfamiliar kunoichi, and two Akatsuki lying on the floor.

". . . Um . . ." The boy stammered then closed the door.

Deidara and Kisame got up and repositioned themselves back in their chairs. Sakura stopped laughing just in time to hear what Deidara said.

"You'll have to excuse Tobi-san. He's the newer of us. Not to mention, he acts like a kid." Deidara sighed.

Sakura nodded in response as Deidara stood up.

"Yay! Sakura-chan's staying with us!!!!!" Deidara yelled cheerfully while jumping up and down.

Kisame, Itachi, and yes, even Sakura just stared at him. Itachi turned his gaze to Kisame.

"Kisame, you get first shift. I will take second." Itachi said.

Kisame nodded then stood up. The fish man walk behind Sakura and pushed her out of her seat. Sakura fell to the floor, and then turned to glare at Kisame. He grinned and pulled her off of the ground. Kisame shoved her over to the door as she turned to get one last look at Deidara. He smiled at her and waved goodbye.

Itachi on the other hand continued to glare at Sakura as she stepped through the doorway.

'_God, why does he always act like he's got a stick up his ass?'_ Sakura thought annoyed by the Uchiha.

'_**Huh?'**_ Inner Sakura was confused.

'_Never mind . . .'_ Sakura inwardly sighed.

As Sakura and Kisame traveled down the hallway she cocked her head at an angel to be able to see Kisame.

"What was that whole shift thing about, Fishy-chan?" Sakura questioned.

Kisame looked at her as if she were retarded or something. He arched an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Keeping surveillance on you over night. We don't trust you Pinky, you're not Akatsuki. You're just a prisoner." He said matter-of-factly.

Sakura shrugged, seeing that it did indeed make sense. Kisame followed her into her room, pulled out the chair and sat. Sakura saw a folded shirt on her bed. It was long enough to go past her hips, so she assumed she was supposed to sleep in it. Sakura shot Kisame a look and he turned around, so Sakura could change.

"Peek, and you die." Sakura stated murderously.

"All right, all right Pinky." Kisame said while wave one hand.

Sakura slid her leggings and skirt off, then unzipped her shirt, took off her gloves and shoes, and then took off her ninja pack. Sakura slipped on the shirt. It had a high collar, was black, had long sleeves and an Uchiha fan on the back.

"Okay fishy-chan. But don't you dare laugh." Sakura cautioned Kisame.

Kisame rolled his chair around to see a pink haired girl wearing a shirt of Itachi Uchiha. The sight was humorous, but he held in his laugh.

"Itachi's clothes are the only ones that come close to fitting you Pinky." Kisame informed. "He probably did want to piss you off though, that would explain the symbol."

Sakura sat on the bed that had no sheets, no blankets, and no pillowcases. Kisame sat and kept a bored stare on her. She eventually fell sideways on the bed and drifted into a dreamless slumber. But before doing so she had one last thought.

'_I'll get you back Itachi.'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Special thanks to:**

_**EnigmaticCrux**_

_**Evelyn627**_

_**GirlOfShawdow**_

_**konaho haru**_

_**hyper bob**_

_**Crazy Neko Girl**_

_**Dreamergirl92831**_

_**Freisenator**_

_**Gothic Raven**_

_**Kags21**_

_**Queen of the Bobs**_

_**c.b.o.l.**_

_**susannajulia**_

_**Kakurine IL**_

_**Ainokea11**_

_**Sakura-chan1345**_

_**Man-chan**_

_**hyper leaping frog**_

_**LilBitzer**_

_**Meisi**_

**I hoped you liked this one! **

**I kept getting interrupted while I wrote it.**

**To all those who review you may have a cup of strawberries.**

**I wuv strawberries!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Tari-chan XD**


	9. What Is He Doing Here!

**Okay guys, I'm back from Columbia! We're going to check out Konoha for this chapter. If you have any suggestions for how Sakura-chan can get back at Itachi-kun I'd love to hear them.**

**Just so you know Sasuke-san makes his intro into the story in this chapter! Sorry Sasuke-san hatters but I can't please everyone . . .**

Disclaimer: I own Naruto. Keep telling myself that and maybe one day I'll believe it.

'_Anyone's thoughts'_

'_**Anyone's Inner thoughts'**_

'**Flashbacks or anything written'**

What's He Doing Here?!

Tsunade threw a bottle of sake at the wall, narrowly missing a certain blonde headed ninja. On the floor lay shattered bits of glass covered in sake.

"What kind of report is that?!?!?!?!?" Tsunade yelled as she slammed a fist into the desk, breaking a hole into it.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji had just returned from their retrieval mission to find Sakura. It didn't go as planned in a two ways. The four ANBU searched out of the designated boundaries, and found not Haruno Sakura, but none other than Uchiha Sasuke. After much explaining Sasuke decided it wouldn't hurt to follow them back, and ask Tsunade about their current predicament.

He wasn't exactly right. Tsunade was furious. Not just furious, furious. It was "Stick my foot up your ass", furious. Naruto's report wasn't helping either. Considering the fact he wasn't a little detail guy, the story didn't make much sense.

Tsunade glared violently at Sasuke, who was leaning on the door way oblivious to her glare. Shikamaru stared distantly at the wall behind Tsunade. Hinata stared at the floor in shame. Neji glared at Naruto, he should've assumed Naruto's idiocy would affect his ability to tell a story in correct detail. Naruto stood in front of Tsunade, scratching the back of his head.

"Sasuke my have killed Orochimaru. But what in the hell makes you think **he** wants to help **us**?!" Tsunade yelled while pointing at the oblivious Uchiha.

"Sasuke-teme may have been with the Sound for a while, but Sakura-chan was his teammate too. He has the right to help Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto spoke with complete seriousness.

Tsunade stood up and paced the room ad the pressed her fingers to her temples. She contemplated the pros and cons of the two options available.

'_If I let Sasuke go, Naruto and the others have better chances of finding Sakura. Or he could just be using this opportunity to kill his brother. It I don't let him go I could eliminate the possibility of that happening, but then Naruto and the others might not find Sakura.'_

Tsunade stopped in front of Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Assist my ANBU squad in the retrieval of Haruno Sakura. Do not stay out of sight of my squad, unless instructed to. Carrying out this mission will lessen the charges against you." Tsunade explained.

Sasuke nodded in response.

All five shinobi left in a puff of smoke. Tsunade sighed and trudged over to her desk. She sat with a slouch and buried her face into her arms. Tsunade sobbed as she awaited Shizune's return on her venture to find more sake.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Naruto ran into the door, busting it down as he did so.

"That was entirely unnecessary Naruto." Neji stated.

"For once, I agree with you Hyuuga." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Anything is necessary to find Sakura-chan! Believe it!!!" Naruto yelled punching the air.

'_Still has that stupid catch phrase. Such a dobe._' Sasuke thought.

Assuming Naruto had to break down the door to get into Sakura's house, her mother was not there. Ever since Sakura was kidnapped her mother went on **very** long walks. Naruto ordered Shikamaru and Neji to check out the dinning room and kitchen. Hinata was ordered to check the living room and bathroom. Naruto and Sasuke went to check Sakura's room.

The door was opened; it probably had been since Sakura left. Sasuke assumed he'd be seeing a blindingly pink room. He was a little surprised at the plainness of her room. Sakura had painted the walls white and changed the sheets and blankets to navy blue. The pillows remained pink and so did the carpet. Of course, Naruto already knew this. He'd been in Sakura's room several times, not invited.

"So I can assume it's not just her room that's changed" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, she's a hardcore bitch on missions. Now she takes better care of herself, than I take care of a bowl of ramen. Not to mention, she's not nearly as flat as she used to be!" Naruto chuckled at his last statement.

Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto bent down and rubbed the sizeable knot on his head.

"What the hell was that for teme?!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

The two shinobi resumed their search on the room. Naruto found some of Sakura's old clothes in her dresser, including her ANBU uniform. Sasuke looked through the drawers in the table next to Sakura's bed.

"Our squad photo should be on the table or in the drawers if you want to see it." Naruto suggested.

"It's not here dobe." Sasuke was a little annoyed by Naruto's inaccuracy.

"Well she took her medic bag with her, so maybe she took the photo too. Some of Sakura-chan's kunai are missing too . . ." Naruto said as he continued to sift through her dresser.

Sasuke rummaged through the drawers and found a composition notebook. On the front it read "Keep you mitts off Naruto!" It was old. He flipped through the pages curious to see what was written. There were many stories and crude drawings about the adventures of team seven. Even of when Sasuke left. He followed the dates to the most recent entry, to see if anything would help.

**I'm tired. I'm tired of still being weak, and being protected. I've joined ANBU against my mothers' wishes, but now she's trying to be happy for me. Naruto-kun says I'm doing great, so does Neji-kun! They're on my ANBU squad. Tsunade-shishou is giving me a mission tomorrow too! But . . . after all I've done to make myself stronger; I still keep having the same nightmare about Sasuke-san. Those times I wake up at three in the morning, are the times I wish I'd never met him.**

**P.S. I felt like I was being followed today when I spoke to Naruto-kun.**

**-March 23****rd**** (3:25a.m.)**

'_So we're back to san now.'_ Sasuke thought as he slid the note book back into place.

'_**You're lucky she doesn't call you teme or dobe!'**_

'_I don't have an Inner self, go away.'_ Sasuke told his new conscious.

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Sakura knew she was being followed the day before her mission. She said she felt it while she was talking to you. Did you feel a presence Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes . . . but only for a few minutes. When Sakura-chan left I couldn't feel it anymore, so I just dismissed it." Naruto mumbled.

"Did you consider the scenario that it might have followed Sakura when she left?" Sasuke asked as he stood up from his crouch.

"Yeah . . . but it didn't attack Sakura-chan, if it did follow her anyways." Naruto said as he stood up as well.

Sasuke sighed. "Must Sakura always have to deal with your stupidity?"

"What stupidity?" Naruto asked genuinely.

"Nothing dobe . . ." Sasuke said while shaking his head. _'He really doesn't know does he?'_

'_**You're one to talk.'**_ Inner Sasuke chuckled.

'_What the hell are you still doing here? Get the hell out. I'm serious.' _

'_**Whatever you say, asshole-san.' **_

Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru returned from the assigned rooms. There was nothing to be found. The ANBU regrouped that the front door, all giving off a lot of negativity. Naruto pulled the door back up into an appropriate position. Everyone let out a disappointed sigh and trudged to the Hokage's Tower to give feed back, and then get Sasuke an ANBU uniform before they left the village in search of Sakura.

Two of the shinobi of the five carried the same thoughts.

'_I'll find you Sakura; it's the least I owe you.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konichiiwa!**

**Next chapter Sakura-chan breaks the rules!**

**Do you like Sasuke-san's Inner self? I do!**

**How were you guys' July 4****th**** if you celebrate it?**

**Like I said, give me suggestions for Sakura-chan to get back at Itachi-kun!**

**I also figured out recently, I like tomatoes; I haven't tried one in a while!**

**If you've ever loved a food as soon as you tried it, review!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Tari-chan XD**

_**Review dedications**_

**Sakura-chan1345:** Thank you!

**kohano haru:** Thank you!

**Hikari Adams:** Thank you! I like Tobi too!

**Gothic Raven:** Really? Thanks a lot!

**Name:** Thanks a bunches! Your username made me laugh.

**c.b.o.l.:** Wow, thanks! Thanks for not telling me to update soon.

**Queen of the Bobs:** Thanks! Please use punctuation though . . . it's a little hard to read.

**angel-temptations:** Wow! Okay, here's you next chapter. Your sanity is saved.

**Dreamergirl92813:** You'll see . . .

**Rachel9493:** Thanks!

**LilBitzer:** Thanks!

**SparklingVanillaCream:** I'm glad you think it's that good!

**meisi:** You're very welcome. And it made me laugh too!

**Friesenator:** Me too! Everyone seems to like Tobi already.

**EnigmaticCrux:** I'm so grateful!

**Crazy Neko Girl:** That's an interesting idea . . . we'll see.


	10. Breaking the Rules& Revenge

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been trying to beat Final Fantasy X. That's a horrible excuse, but it's true. Gomenasai, my bad.

Disclaimer: Itachi doesn't even know Sakura. So of course I can't own Naruto.

'_Sakura's or anyone's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'**Flashbacks or anything written'**

**Breaking the Rules& Revenge**

Sakura awoke to a thunderous sound. Then she sighed in relief when realizing it was just Kisame's snoring. Sakura slid out of bed and put her hands on her hips.

'_Sleeping on the job. That isn't very professional.'_ Sakura thought.

'_**Duh! This is Kisame remember!'**_ Inner Sakura laughed.

Sakura noticed the door was still cracked. It left just enough space for Sakura to slide through.

'_This is one of the times that I'm thankful I'm so skinny.'_

Sakura tiptoed to the bathroom across from her bedroom. The lights were off but a small bit of moonlight shone through the one window inside. Sakura shuddered as her bare feet dragged on the cold tile. She carefully lifted the glass frame of the window and locked it in place. Sakura wasn't trying to escape; they'd catch her way before she even got half way to Konoha.

Even if it was against Itachi's rules, Sakura needed to see the outside, if only for a moment. She climbed out of the window and dashed onto the roof. Sakura hugged her legs to her chest. She sighed as she looked up at the crescent moon in the midnight sky.

'_I wonder what you're doing right now, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama . . . Sasuke-kun.'_ Sakura thought with a sad smile.

Sakura closed her eyes and lay back with her hands behind her back.

'_**That's stupid, they're sleeping.'**_ Inner Sakura said matter-of-factly.

'_Yeah, they're probably not even looking for me. I'm sure Tsunade-sama misses me, Naruto-kun too. Not so much Kakashi-san. And Sasuke-kun . . . um,_

_No comment.' _Sakura sighed.

'_**How'd we get into this mess, dammit?!'**_ Inner Sakura moaned.

'_You mean me. I'm the one who has to deal with these Akatsuki assholes!'_ Sakura retorted.

'_**Deidara-kun's not an asshole!'**_ said Inner Sakura.

'_So he's –kun now? I guess I could call him that . . .'_ Sakura's thoughts trailed off.

Sakura yawned and cracked her eyes open to see a crimson-eyed man glaring at her. Sakura blinked a few times, and then snapped out of her daze. She would have done as she did before, and put her hands in front of her. It seemed to be an impulse now. Only one small problem.

Her wrists were being pinned to the shingles roof.

"What's your problem Uchiha?" Sakura mentally slapped herself.

'_**Stupid question! You're the one breaking the rules!!'**_ Inner Sakura chuckled.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the obvious stupidity of the question just asked.

"I should be asking you that. You did exactly what I told you not to do." Itachi stated no emotion present.

Sakura fumed. She kicked and struggled violently. Itachi's grip had not wavered, nor had he budged. And neither had his glare. Sakura turned her head to the side, and let out a loud sigh of defeat.

"I needed some fresh air. Kisame was asleep, so I took advantage of that factor." Sakura explained.

"Sakura-san, don't talk to me unless you're willing to look at me while doing it." Itachi stated.

Sakura nodded sheepishly in response, and turned her head back to face Itachi.

"Um, okay . . . But I would really appreciate it if YOU GOT THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Sakura yelled the last few words.

Itachi's eye's shifted to the left, as if contemplating something of great importance. After a few moments of thought he brought his attention back to Sakura. Her expression was a mix of anger, fear, and annoyance. She apparently wasn't very fazed by her current position.

"No." Itachi smirked, hoping to get a rise out of Sakura.

Sakura scowled, and her face began turning hues of red.

"Oh. Well . . . fuck you Uchiha." Sakura's eye's drooped closed.

Itachi sighed. _'Sleep deprivation. I guess I'll have to punish her later.'_

He stood and picked up Sakura bridal-style. Itachi hopped off the roof and entered through the front door. As he walked down the hallway Sakura sighed, as she cuddled. Itachi stiffened. He hated cuddling. He even hated it when his brother did it. Itachi faltered in his footsteps, due to his current train of thought.

He looked back down at Sakura. She only shifted slightly.

'_She sleeps like a rock. That's not natural.'_ Itachi thought.

Itachi opened Sakura's door and stepped inside. He walked over to her bed, and then let her slide off of his arms. Itachi's gaze drifted to the floor.

'_She hasn't fixed the hole in the floor. She took the sheet and blanket off too.'_ Itachi thought. _'Apparently she really doesn't like me . . .'_

Itachi tapped Kisame on the shoulder. Kisame wearily got up, and then trudged out the door. Itachi took his place in the roller chair. He kept a leveled stare on Sakura as she slept. With Sharingan Itachi watch the slow rise and fall of the pink haired kunoichi chest.

Sakura awoke to the sight of Itachi sleeping lightly in a roller chair. Sakura slid off of the bed and tiptoed to the door. She took a last glance at Itachi before pushing the door opened. Sakura crossed the hallway to the bathroom. There was a comb next to the sink; she ran it through her hair swiftly.

As Sakura turned around something caught her eye. A black bottle of shampoo. Then a diabolical plan to gat back at Itachi took root. A sly grin made its way to Sakura's lips as she sped down the hallway, and into the kitchen. She rummaged through multiple cabinets until pulling out a small red bottle labeled: **Pink Dye**. Sakura rushed back to the bathroom and checked the label on the shampoo.

**Property of Uchiha, Itachi. You touch, you die. **

Sakura giggled. _'Of course he puts death threats on his shampoo.'_

'_**Okay, even you have to admit that's pretty funny.**_' Inner Sakura chuckled.

'_For once, I agree.'_

Sakura unscrewed the cap of shampoo and poured the contents of the red bottle in it. She screwed the cap back on and trudged to the kitchen to make breakfast. As she entered the kitchen she glanced at the black clad Uchiha leaning on the counter.

"Why didn't you hit me, let alone punish me?" Sakura asked as she brushed past the crimson eyed man.

"I prefer to have you awake to do so." Itachi stated.

"I swear, you must be sadistic." Sakura chuckled as she pulled out a frying skillet from a cabinet.

"If you want sadistic, ask for punishment from Kisame." Itachi smirked.

"Good point." Sakura didn't want to think about that.

"After breakfast, that's when you will face punishment. I cannot guarantee that your food will stay down though. . ." Itachi trailed off.

Sakura waved hoping he would stop talking. "Okay, okay I get it!"

Sakura pulled some eggs from the refrigerator and placed them on the counter. She reached into her pocket, soon realizing there was not one there.

'_**You're wearing Itachi's shirt baka! You forget things to easily.' **_Inner Sakura sighed.

Itachi just remained in the same place, watching intently as Sakura gathered her materials for breakfast. _'I hope she knows what she's doing. I don't want Deidara making the kitchen explode again.'_

Sakura turned around and raised an eyebrow to the staring Uchiha.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare all day?" Sakura questioned beginning to be annoyed by the constantly staring man.

"No . . . I'll be in the bathroom." Itachi walked away.

Sakura grinned. She was going to have sweet, sweet revenge. Even if Itachi would beat the crap out of her later for doing it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Gomenasai! Please don't kill me for not updating in so long!**

**If you're a true ItaSaku fan read: ****Loophole**** and its sequel ****Genshi**** by: ****leafygirl**

**If you know any good fanfic's please tell me what they are.**

**I'd love to read them!**

**Ja ne **

**-Tari-chan XD**

Arigato. - **Dreamergirl92813**

I thought that was funny too! - **kohano haru**

Gomenasai, I didn't use your idea . . . It was wonderful though! – **c.b.o.l.**

Well you have to know what's going on in Konoha, gomen. -**Rachel9493**

Me too! -**LilBitzer**

We all have to have a little randomness, arigato. - **Crazy Neko Girl**

I loved it too, my July 4th was fine, arigato. – **mexicanbeauti**

Arigato! -**Slim Shady**

Arigato, really? I kept him in character! – **wendy**

Domo arigato! XD -**Sakura-chan1345**

It really is funny! I love Naruto Abridged! -**ChizuOtaku373**

Arigato! –**meisi**

You believe in me! Arigato! –**Cuchinashi**

Domo arigato! -**Kakurine IL**

You were right! Crazy Neko Girls idea was wonderful! - **Queen of the Bobs**

Good guess! -**SpeedDemon315**


	11. Pink, Red, And Black

**Hi! Here you get to see Itachi's reaction to pink hair! As I said before: Please read Loophole and Genshi. Those are my two most favorite ItaSaku fanfic's! I'll be posting a new story called: Christmas In July. I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I sometimes wished I owned Naruto. But, maybe I'll get it for Christmas . . .

'_Sakura's or anyone's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'**Flashbacks, anything written, or Tskiyomi'**

**Pink, Red, And Black**

Deidara crept up behind an unknowing Sakura. Then he lunged in hopes of giving Sakura a hug. Sakura had other plans. She intercepted the embrace with a frying skillet. Deidara stepped away with a large knot on his head, and gave a big smile. Sakura didn't even have to turn around to be aware of the blonde Takatsuki's presence.

"Nice try Deidara-san. Better luck next time!" Sakura giggled as she cracked a few eggs onto the skillet.

Deidara scratched the back of his head and then toke notice to Sakura's current attire. Ha stared wide eyed at the back of her shirt, considering it had a red and white Uchiha fan on it.

"Um . . . Sakura-chan? Why are you wearing Ita-"

"If you finish that question I cannot be held responsible for my actions." Sakura said flatly.

"O-okay." Deidara stammered at the murderous aura surrounding Sakura, even forgetting his signature"yeah". _'She can scare the crap out of me sometimes . . .'_

Sakura turned around with the skillet that now had four fried eggs on it. Deidara went to a cabinet and pulled put a plate.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Kisame and Itachi weren't too mean to you last night, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Sakura scraped an egg onto Deidara's plate and downcast her eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Nah, but Fishy-chan snores so loud!" Sakura said surprised.

"Well it's good to know, yeah." Deidara chuckled as he left the kitchen with his food.

Sakura pulled out a piece of paper from a cabinet and scribbled a note on it.

"**Leave enough for Itachi-san and Tobi-san, Fishy-chan. –Sakura"**

She placed the note on the table and sauntered down the hallway to her room. Too bad. Half way there Sakura felt a pair of eyes boring their way into her back. She turned around, knowing who she'd see. Apparently Sakura was good at recognizing glares. Not that people did it to her regularly, but she just seemed to be good at it.

In front of Sakura, was more or less a ticking time bomb. Uchiha Itachi, S-classed ranked missing-nin, Akatsuki member, and killer of his own clan . . . with neon pink hair, polluting every strand of his hair. She was at a loss of words. The priceless well-hidden expression of Itachi, which no one but Sakura could decipher, was burned into her mind forever.

An evil smile graced Sakura's lips. She knew she would suffer, but it sure as hell was worth it! If only Sasuke could see his brother, even he would not keep a straight face. Itachi slowly took his steps forward. As he approached, Sakura could feel many violent thoughts radiating from the now pink haired Uchiha. At a distance of two feet away he stopped in his tracks. Sakura shifted her gaze to his hands. They were twitching. Itachi needed to hit something. Now.

Just then Kisame walked out of the bathroom and walked between Sakura and Itachi, oblivious to the deadly pressure building between them. Itachi's fist hit Kisame with enough force to break through the wall. Kisame lay outside sprawled in the morning sun. He had blood sliding out of his mouth, and a contorted expression.

'_Unless his jaw is as hard as his sword, I think it's broken.'_ Sakura inwardly chuckled.

'_**Think? Did you see how hard Itachi-san hit him?'**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

'_I was being sarcastic.'_ Sakura sighed.

'_**Oh.'**_ Inner Sakura responded.

Sakura stepped to the border of grass and wood when someone tugged on her arm.

"He'll be fine. Come. Now." Itachi commanded.

"Arf! Arf!" Sakura barked dryly.

Itachi glared at the kunoichi. _' Smartass.'_

Itachi practically dragged Sakura to her room. Simply because she refused to move from where she was standing. Sakura plopped onto the black leather chair and groaned. Itachi stood before her, contemplating a proper consequence. Sakura kept trying not to look at his hair. But how can you not, when it almost glows! So, Sakura decided to stare at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Sakura traced the thin lines in the wood, each stopping at the next plank. She sort of thought it was a little like life. You live on no ones path, but your own. When you travel to the end, you die. Some peoples lines stop long before your's does. But when it does, no ones path can be exactly the same as yours. No matter how similar. Sakura wasn't entirely sure why she was thinking about this now, but decided to remember it for future reference.

Sakura broke from her train of thought when Itachi crouched down to her level.

"So, you have any ideas yet?" Sakura asked, not really caring for an answer.

" . . . Tsukiyomi . . ." Itachi mumbled.

Sakura shrugged. The three comas in Itachi's Sharingan began to spin.

"How long?" Sakura asked, allowing Itachi to cast his genjutsu.

"8 hours." Itachi said as Sakura's mind went to a red sky.

**Sakura walked through the empty streets of Konoha.**

"**Hello? Anyone there?" Sakura hollered.**

**She walked a few more blocks to the Hokage's office. Sakura stepped inside to see a glaring Tsunade.**

"**What's wrong Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked, a little confused as to why Tsunade was glaring at her. **

"**You. You're not worthy of being my apprentice anymore. You're still too weak. I knew I should've trained Ino-san or Hinata-san instead." Tsunade turned her back to Sakura.**

'_Ignore, Ignore, Ignore, Ignore . . .'_ **Sakura thought as she closed her eyes.**

**Naruto and Kakashi walked through the door.**

"**Sakura-chan, you should be ashamed. You got kidnapped, and didn't even put up a fight. **_**Naruto-kun**_** could've gotten away. And believe me, that's saying a lot." Kakashi chuckled.**

"**It's okay Sakura-chan! I'll always be here to protect you, believe it!" Naruto chirped.**

**Sakura ran out of the office and stopped to see Lee, Tenten, and Neji.**

"**I don't like you anymore Sakura-chan. I don't know what I ever saw in you." Lee stammered.**

**Neji just glared at Sakura, and Tenten threw a few kunai at her. One sliced her shoulder, another skid past her face leaving a scratch; another stabbed her abdomen, and the last one grazed her hair, slicing a few strands of it off. Sakura ran impulsively to the Yamanaka flower shop. **

**Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were all inside looking at flowers. Sakura thought they looked okay so she ran inside. Shikamaru didn't acknowledge her existence. Choji kept at a bag of chips. Ino turned around to look at Sakura.**

"**Go the hell away **_**Forehead**_**. Can't you see I'm busy?" Ino pushed Sakura out of the shop.**

**It may have been a genjutsu, but Sakura really felt the urge to punch Ino's lights out. **_'I've got to try to stay calm. And try not to forget. None of this is real.'_

**Sakura winced in pain. She'd also forgotten the kunai in her abdomen. She just left it there and ran down the street to Ichiraku. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino sat with their own bowl of ramen, making small talk. They all turned around.**

"**Go away! You're scaring Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru coward beneath him. **

"**S-sorry Sakura-chan b-but I d-don't want y-you here e-either." Hinata mumbled.**

"**Go. Now." Shino commanded as he lifted his arm.**

**Beetles started crawling from his sleeves. Sakura turned and ran as if her life depended on it. She kept running until she came to a staggering stop, due to the pain from her side. Sakura collapsed to her knees huffing madly. Her eyes widened when she saw the place she was in front of. The Uchiha compound. She was even more surprised when seeing the person walking out of the main house.**

**Sasuke approached Sakura with a very uncharacteristic smile. "Hello Sakura-san."**

**Sakura blinked a few times. "Um . . . hello . . . Sasuke-kun . . ." Sakura was a little wierded out.**

**She winced in pain once again. Sakura pulled the kunai out of her side, and stood up. Sasuke's smile dissipated into a scowl, and his eyes fazed from charcoal to crimson. Sakura backed away; she assumed what would happen next. Injury and insult. Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed the collar of Sakura's shirt. She didn't have time to react, so Sasuke threw her through the wall of the main house.**

**The smoke cleared and Sakura pulled herself up to her hands and knees. Her side was bleeding profusely; she had multiple cuts and scraps as well. Sasuke made his way toward her direction again. Except, he stopped right next to her. Sakura watched him kneel down next to her. Sasuke brushed some of Sakura's hair behind her ear, and leaned in to whisper something.**

"**Why should I waste my time on **_**you**_**? Why should **_**anyone**_**? A whiny, selfish, and useless little girl is what you are. If you die, so what? You're not important. Not to anyone. Not to **_**me**_** either." Sasuke smiled, stood up, and walked away.**

**Sakura didn't move, didn't breathe, and didn't speak. This time it hurt. It had to be real.**

**Itachi appeared in front of Sakura. "Only seven hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds longer, Sakura-san."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo! Yo! Yo! So how was it?

Itachi-kun's being very mean . . .

Sakura and Itachi have almost matching hair now!

Anyways, next chapter you see Naruto-kun, Neji-san, Hinata-chan, and Sasuke-kun!

But it will have Akatsuki too! What will Itachi do for the next eight hours?

You'll have to read to find out!

Today is my mom's birthday! Yay!

Ja ne!

-Tari-chan XD


	12. Uchiha Itachi Doesn't Get Bored!

I've lost my memory card, AGAIN! God that pisses me off! And for reviewers who said Sasuke-san was being a bastard; that's only in Tsukiyomi. Itachi-san can't be nice, he's Itachi-san! I don't want him out of character. And don't worry; Itachi-san's hair won't stay pink.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto . . . lucky bastard . . .

'_Anyone's thoughts'_

'_**Sasuke's Inner thoughts'**_

'**Flashback's or anything written'**

_**Uchiha Itachi Doesn't Get Bored!**_

Sasuke's hair flailed in the wind as he leaped from tree top to tree top. Neji kept a close eye on him, while monitoring his vital signatures.

'_Sasuke's heart rate has risen exponentially. Same as his adrenaline output.'_ Neji thought.

Hinata and Naruto followed behind. Naruto kept a frustrated stare on Sasuke. Hinata gazed at Naruto with worry, and decided to ask the obvious question.

"A-are you w-worried about S-Sasuke-san, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Nah! Don't worry about me Hinata!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata blushed and turned her gaze to Shikamaru. Tsunade assigned Sasuke as the leader of the squad, but the squad decided Shikamaru should lead. Sasuke had agreed reluctantly, simply because he burned too much chakra by staying such a long distance ahead of the group. Naruto had told Sasuke that he put anymore chakra in his feet they would surely fall of.

"Hey, Teme! Why do you think the Akatsuki kidnapped Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelled ahead to Sasuke.

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't seen her in years!" Sasuke shouted back.

"And whose fault is that?" Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke returned his attention to his tree hopping. _**'He's right you know.'**_ Inner Sasuke mumbled.

'_Shut. The. Hell. Up. NOW!_' Sasuke thought viciously.

'_**Sorry, no can't do. You and I share this empty space you call a head, and everything in it.'**_ Inner Sasuke chuckled.

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_

'_**You'll find out soon enough.'**_ Inner Sasuke left.

While Sasuke argued with himself, he failed to notice a tree in his way. Next the he knew, he was lying on a log on the forest floor. Naruto jumped off a tree branch and help Sasuke up. The others just stopped and waited. After getting up Sasuke turned to the object he'd fallen on and glared at it.

"Stupid log . . ." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Don't take your frustration out on an innocent log, Teme." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke forced chakra into the soles of his feet and walked up a tree trunk until he reached a high branch.

"Unless you want me to take it out on you, Dobe I suggest you shut up." Sasuke motioned he was ready to continue.

Naruto followed suit and hopped back up to the canopy of trees. He resumed his position beside Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Do you think Sasuke's really that worried about Sakura? Or do you think he's just anxious about seeing his brother again?" Naruto whispered.

"W-well Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-san d-does very much w-want to k-kill his b-brother. B-but he a-also w-wants to h-help S-Sakura-chan. I-I don't k-know w-which he w-would put f-first though." Hinata explained in an equally silent whisper.

Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment then shifted his gaze to Sasuke. Hinata was right. Naruto didn't even know which he would rather do. That scared him.

'_Would you let Sakura-chan die, for a chance to kill Itachi, Sasuke? Or would you let Itachi get away for a chance to save Sakura-chan? I hope it's the latter.' _Naruto thought as fear washed over him.

Even after two hours Sakura hadn't passed out yet. She stared wide eyed at the floor jerking in pain. Itachi had stood and watched, waiting patiently for Sakura's consciousness to end. Eventually she slumped over, and then fell to the floor. Itachi crouched down and swept Sakura up. He stepped over to her bed and dropped her on it.

Itachi took a few steps back and sat in Sakura's previous place. He kept a close eye her, analyzing even the slightest movement. Every so often Sakura would jerk or shiver, and sometimes scrunch her face in frustration. Itachi thought Tsukiyomi was a proper repercussion for Sakura's actions. He knew that if he just beat the crap out of her, she wouldn't learn a thing. Itachi had to show Sakura what he was capable off. It was also very interesting to know that her worst fear was being of no use to anyone. He would ask why later.

Itachi ran his hand through his new pink hair. He did a few hand signs, and then his hair faded to black. Itachi figured he could remove the pink for real later. While he thought about the current color of his hair, he kept a lazy stare on the perspiring Sakura. Even being unconscious, it was apparently easy to move. Sakura slowly dragged herself up the side of the beds' backboard, until propped up in a sitting position.

Sakura's breathe strained, but remained steady. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, and then disappeared behind the collar of the black shirt. Her hair was in a slow process of changing hues due to the moisture, and stuck to her face. Itachi understood why Sakura's body was reacting as it did. He kept replaying the same events over and over again, making it ten times worse each time. Itachi didn't take pleasure in what he did; it was just things that needed to be done.

Itachi stood up and left the room, and then headed towards the kitchen. He was stopped by Deidara and Tobi, who were obviously worried.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked in a serious tone.

"Is Sakura-chan okay Itachi-senpai?!" Tobi half shouted.

"Tsukiyomi." Itachi brushed past the shocked Akatsuki's, but stopped abruptly.

"Do not go into her room. Or else I'll do it to you too." He continued walking.

Itachi returned to Sakura's room with a wet rag. He leaned over her and peeled the hair off of her face. Itachi then wiped her face off lightly. She was terribly pale. Not from Tsukiyomi, it was natural. It didn't look natural, because Sakura was even paler than Itachi.

Absent-mindedly, Itachi ran a few fingertips down the side of Sakura's face. He distantly wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked. It reminded him of silk, very soft. Itachi's fingertips traced down Sakura's thin jaw line and stopped at the corner of Sakura's lips. Sakura whimpered softly and turned her head away from Itachi.

'_Either it was coincidence, or she still knows I'm here . . . I wonder.'_ Itachi thought he should experiment.

Itachi had nothing better to do anyways. He pulled Sakura's sleeve up to her shoulder and folded it in place. Itachi barely ran his purple nails from her shoulder, to the tips of her fingers. Sakura clenched her teeth as goosebumps covered her arm. She scrunched her face up again and jerked her arm away from his hands.

Sakura continues to shiver as she mumbled something about having a kunai in her side. Anything that took place in the world of Tsukiyomi felt real. Having being stabbed in the same place over and over again was no exception. Itachi twisted a few strands of Sakura's hair around his finger. Her hair was as natural as her skin, which should be no surprise.

'_Is it even possible to produce genes that make your hair pink?'_ Itachi thought.

Sakura rolled over and groaned. Itachi smirked. Now he had found something to do for the next five or six hours. Itachi decided not to think about what Sakura would do when she woke up. Right now all he wanted to do was mess with the mentally unstable, pink haired girl before him.

Unaware of the three people behind the door they began to speak to each other.

"Itachi-san's being an ass, yeah." The first figure growled.

"What else would you expect? A slap on the wrist?" The second figure sighed.

"Tobi doesn't think we should be doing this. . ." The third figure stammered.

"Shut up! If he see's us we are so dead, yeah!" The first figure hissed.

"It doesn't matter Deidara. Pinky was bound to get in trouble; after all she snuck out, and dyed Itachi-san's hair pink." The second figure snorted.

"Itachi-senpai got pretty pink hair like Sakura-chan?!" The third figure gasped.

"Um . . . I can't picture that, yeah." The first figure scratched his head.

"Yeah and when he got mad he punched me instead of Pinky!" The second figure whined.

"That's what you get for being such a sadistic jerk around Sakura-chan!" The first figure chuckled.

"Um . . . guys? Itachi-senpai is glaring at us." The third figure tapped their shoulders.

"Oh crap we'd better get the hell out!" The first and second figure grabbed the third and ran like madmen.

**I know this one was short!**

**My mom kept hovering over the computer from time to time.**

**So I got nervous about writing this chapter. . .**

**Anyways, I beat Final FantasyX! I am so awesome!**

**Not really. But I did beat it.**

_**Ja ne!**_

_**-Tari-chan XD**_

_Thank you:_ **Queen of the Bobs**, _blacksinger_**, miesi**, _Dramergirl92813_, **crazyamber**, _wendy_, **Friesanator**, _Gabiuti_, **Black Amber**, _Sakura-chan1345_, **Slim Shady**, _Crazy Neko Girl_, **IL Kathurine**, _crescentcutter_, **c.b.o.l.**, _LilBitzer_, **Rock.Mistress. Of.The.Night.**, _ChizuOtaku373_, **SpeedDemon315**, _GirlOfShadow_, **animeXnutXcase**, _animemistress209_, **tonnora**, _inuyasha2847684_, **angel-temptations**, _gaara-sasusaku7_, **Kakashi Erro Sensei**


	13. Reawakening

**Gomen nasai! This chapter took longer than usual. I had to write it on paper and then type it. Sakura's waking up in this one. How will she react to seeing Itachi? Will she be unbearably depressed? Will you see Tobi?!**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san owns him, not me sadly.

'_Sakura's or anyone's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'**Flashbacks or anything written'**

_**Reawakening**_

Sakura lifted her eyelids open, as if they were heavy weights. A distant shadow loomed over her. Sakura squinted as her vision came into focus. She then pulled on the covers and sat up. Itachi sat patiently, waiting for Sakura to regain mental consciousness. After about ten minutes Sakura was still staring distantly at the wall with a blank face and darkened eyes.

Sakura looked like an animal that had lost its will to live. She appeared more sleep deprived than Itachi himself and that was not a good sign. Itachi waved a hand in front of her face thinking she'd flinch.

No response.

'_This may take longer than I previously assumed . . . '_Itachi thought.

'_I don't feel like doing it. I'll go get Tobi.' _Itachi thought as he exited the room.

Soon after Tobi darted inside of the room and sat on the end of Sakura's bed. Itachi sent him in because; a barrage of questions will eventually annoy the crap out of anyone.

"Sakura-senpai? Itachi-senpai sent Tobi to wake Sakura-senpai up. Tobi listens because Tobi's a good boy! But Sakura-senpai looks awake already . . . Tobi's curious, what's it like on Konoha? Does Sakura-senpai have any friends? What are their names? Why'd Sakura-senpai become a ninja? What's Sakura-senpai's rank? What kind of missions does Sakura-senpai do? Has Sakura-senpai ever been hurt badly? Have any of Sakura-senpai's teammates-"

Tobi was interrupted when he crashed into Sakura's wall. Courtesy of a clearly annoyed Sakura. She stood up and trudged out of the room. Half way to the kitchen she met up with Kisame.

"Hey Pinky! Wow. You look like something the cat dragged in." Kisame had bandages around his jaw from Itachi's punch.

Sakura made no move to reply; instead she brushed pasted him without sparing a glance. Sakura was going to the kitchen on instinct. After eight hours of mental deconstruction she was a little hungry. Before stepping through the doorway Deidara passed by her and gave a meaningful look. 'Don't do something stupid' is what that look meant. Sakura stared at him blankly for a moment, and then nodded. Deidara sighed and continued his trek to the bathroom. After passing through the door way her expressionless gaze boiled with fury, at the sight of Itachi leaning on the counter reading a book.

Sakura took a moment to think rationally.

'_**You did break the rules. And you did let him use Tsukiyomi on you.'**_ Sakura's Inner self stated.

'_Yeah but that was a lot worse than I thought it was gonna be! He knew how I felt about my friends!'_ Sakura thought frustrated.

'_**It's Uchiha Itachi; he's supposed to do that. You seem to be forgetting who he is again.' **_Inner Sakura exclaimed.

'_Fine! You win.' _Sakura wanted her Inner-self to stop talking sense into her.

'_**Just don't do something you'll regret.'**_Inner Sakura left.

Itachi lowered the book just below his eyes and stared for a moment. Sakura's expression remained stoic and soulless. Her fists on the other hand unconsciously clenched. No matter what kind of mood she was in seeing Itachi made her want to beat the shit out of something. After putting her through a potentially scarring experience he can act as though he had nothing to do with it.

Sakura didn't dare say it, but that's what Itachi and his brother had in common.

The inability to feel remorse, no matter what the circumstances. Sakura had to admit, such a trait is indeed beneficial to a shinobi. But, it's really only necessary on missions, not in every day life. If you never had second thoughts about doing things you should later regret, are you still human? Sakura mentally slapped herself. Itachi was human, but you wouldn't guess that by his attitude or history.

He single handedly killed all of his clan members without a shred of remorse. He told his brother to hate him. And he joined an organization that killed people to get what was inside of them.

Sakura was brought back from her thoughts when she heard the sound of a book snapping shut.

"You shouldn't space out like that. It's probably not healthy, and it makes you look stupid." Itachi said as he brushed past Sakura.

Sakura gritted her teeth.

'_Ignore! Ignore! Ignore!'_ She chanted to herself.

'_**Kill! Kill!! Kill!!!'**_ Sakura's Inner self chanted.

Sakura stayed cool. Her Inner self was another story. Unable to control herself, Sakura walked over to the counter and dug through a bowl of fruit. She pulled out three tomatoes and sauntered to the door way. Sakura aimed for her ebony-haired target and launched the first tomato. It splattered on the back of his shirt. Itachi turned around to see the origin of this attack. Sakura threw another before he turned all the way around. This one splattered on his cheek. Sakura threw the third tomato which Itachi easily dodged and then it caked itself to the wood floor.

Sakura didn't exactly know what she just did. Considering she didn't do it to her own accord. Itachi was glaring at her until she replayed the event in her mind and remembered.

"Sakura-san, is there a reason for why you are throwing over-ripened fruit at me?" Itachi wasn't exactly expecting such a strange course of action.

He knew she was mad. Itachi just thought Sakura would try to attack him or something. But he supposed throwing tomatoes at him was still considered an attack. Sakura glared viciously at Itachi.

"One, tomatoes aren't fruits. Two, you deserve it. And three, you're an ass." Sakura hissed.

Itachi smirked. "It is proven tomatoes are fruits. And clarify for me why I am an ass."

"You put me through eight hours of hell! How is that _**not **_asshole-ish?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura shouted.

"Well then, I suggest you do not break the rules again." Itachi shrugged and then left.

Sakura fumed as she stormed off to her room, forgetting she was ever hungry. She slammed the door shut and picked up an uncovered pillow. Sakura pressed her face into it and screamed until out of breath. After about twenty minutes of that she paced the room while cussing up a storm.

"Stupid son of a bitch. He needs to go to hell! Better yet he needs to experience Tsukiyomi for himself. Then maybe he wouldn't be such an ass. I can't even hurt him. If I try, he'll beat the shit out of me! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Sakura was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Who the hell is it? And what the hell do you want?!" Sakura yelled at the door.

"Maybe I should come back later, yeah?"

Sakura pulled open the door, grabbed Deidara by the arm and pulled him inside. Sakura closed the door swiftly and started pacing again.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong, yeah?" Deidara looked a little confused.

"Deidara-san, do something to calm me down please, before I am forced to hurt you." Sakura stopped pacing.

"Um . . ." Deidara scratched the back of his head. "I agree with you, tomatoes should be vegetables. I mean, they don't taste like fruits, and they sell them with other vegetables, not fruits, yeah."

Sakura stared at him for a moment, and then broke out in laughter. Deidara did the same.

"Arigato Deidara-san! On second thought, you're the only one here who's not a stiff, so I'll call you Deidara-kun!" Sakura grinned.

Deidara slung an arm around her shoulder and cheered.

"Yay! I'm not a stiff! Pft! And Itachi-san said you would hate us, yeah!" Deidara laughed.

"Sakura-chan . . . do you need help fixing your wall, yeah?" Deidara pointed to the shallow crater in the wall where Tobi had been.

"Sure! I guess I kinda over did it when I punched Tobi-san. Is he okay?" Sakura looked a little worried.

"Yeah he's fine. Tobi said it was his fault anyways. He's such a good boy, yeah." Deidara sighed.

"So how do you suppose we fix it?" Sakura chuckled nervously.

"We can use some of my clay to patch it up, yeah!" Deidara suggested.

They both left Sakura's room and made a short trip to Deidara's room. Sakura almost had a conniption when she saw his room. The floor was covered in black pants and mesh shirts. Books and scrolls were scattered all over the room, and clay was all over the furniture and walls like something had exploded. But the desk in his room was neat, and had clay figurines on it (most of which were birds). Deidara gathered some of the clay and the left his room.

After about two hours the wall was patched up. Deidara and Sakura were laughing and covered in clay from head to toe. Sakura had tried a few times to mold a clay bird, but every time the clay kept exploding.

Kisame opened Sakura's door chuckled.

"Hey Pinky! You look better than before!" Kisame patted Sakura on the back roughly.

"Arigato Fishy-chan." Sakura smiled while rubbing a big glob of clay onto his face.

"We need you to make dinner." Kisame said before waving goodbye.

"Arigato Deidara-chan." Sakura bowed respectfully and left for the kitchen.

"No problem Sakura-chan, yeah!" Deidara smiled. _'She shouldn't be here. It's not right Itachi. But I'll have to avoid you for awhile, seeing as how you know I was spying.' _

Deidara walked to the door and watched the clay covered Sakura skip to the kitchen. She hummed a cheery tune not realizing she was getting clay all over the floorboards. Seeing Sakura happy, made Deidara happy.

"I'm glad I can make you feel better Sakura-chan. Just wait, even Itachi-san will do something that's not completely selfish." Deidara mumbled to himself.

**Hi guys! Gomenasai for being a little late.**

**I haven't been felling very well.**

**And my computer keeps getting viruses because my brother plays Runescape.**

**If you dislike it as well, I will make Sasuke-san or Itachi-san give you a hug.**

**(No matter how much they'd prefer not to.)**

**I'm going to Tennessee from the 15****th****-20****th**** with my friends' family.**

**Gomenasai if I don't have a chapter posted before then. **

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Tari-chan XD**

Gomenasai! I can't thank you in this chapter. Every time I get on the internet ads keep popping up. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I have to get on and get off before something really bad happens.


	14. A Change of Clothes&A Change of Attitude

Hi guys! Gomenasai for being late! My computer is finally fixed. I still haven't found my memory card either! I also got this weird rash on my face. It's not horribly disgusting. I think I got it from pecans, I dunno if I'm allergic to them or not. Once again, gomenasai for making you wait! Please forgive me and don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I know what your thinking! I'm not gonna say "I don't own Naruto". But, I'm thinking it.

'_Sakura or anyone's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'**Flashbacks, anything written, or black Zetsu'**

_**A Change of Clothes& A Change of Attitude**_

Sakura stirred the pot of soup for a few more moments making sure it would be ready when she got back. She laid the spoon across the top and dashed from the kitchen down the hallway. Sakura ran through her doorway and crashed into wall. Or, more specifically Itachi. Without looking up Sakura spoke to the 'wall'.

"If you don't mind my asking, Itachi-san . . . . What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Sakura yelled poking Itachi.

"This room does not belong to you Sakura-san. It was originally Sasori's." Itachi corrected Sakura.

Itachi swiftly grabbed her wrist and flipped it palm-side up. His other hand balanced a bundle of clothes. Itachi put the folded fabrics in Sakura's hand and let go. Sakura stared as she waited for her mind to catch up to her eyes.

"Are these for me?" Sakura blurted out.

"Hn." Itachi nodded.

Sakura became a little bit flustered.

"U-um . . . Arigato Itachi-san!" Sakura said a little surprised.

"Sakura-san. After dinner I would like to find out if your healing abilities are as good as you say. Or, if it's just bull shit." Itachi said.

"Um . . . Hai." Sakura shrugged, hiding how surprised she was that Itachi used such profane language.

He hadn't cussed at all since Sakura came. I made her wonder. Was he just being polite around her? Or did he never talk like that? Either way, his use if bad language was more subtle than most. Well, at least more than Sasuke. Sakura decided not to dwell too much on it.

"By the way, gomen for throwing over-ripened vegetables at you."

"It's a fruit, Sakura-san." Itachi sighed. '_She's not going to give up on that argument is she?'_

"Nu-uh! Deidara-kun thinks I'm right!" Sakura said triumphantly.

Itachi stared at her again. _'What?'_

"Well at least I'm trying to apologize!" Sakura pouted.

"The stains still haven't come out . . ." Itachi mumbled to himself.

Sakura waves her hands in front of herself defensively.

"Hai, hai! I get it!!!" Sakura sighed. "Now, can you please get out so I can, um, change?"

During their whole exchange Itachi hadn't really been paying much attention to her words. But he's an Uchiha, multitasking is a breeze. The whole time Itachi had been focusing on a few locks of Sakura's hair that were sliding out of place. While Sakura awaited an answer from Itachi, he lightly pushed the hairs back in place on the side of her face.

Seeing as how Itachi was a perfectionist, Sakura's hair had been bugging him the whole time. It couldn't be helped. If his father wasn't so picky about things when Itachi was younger he probably wouldn't be so fixated on tiny things like that. Itachi distantly wondered if his brother was that way too, as his hand fell to his side.

"Hn." Itachi strode out of Sakura's room.

Sakura was changing hues of pink, and staring wide eyed at the wall.

'_Wow that was weird . . .' _Sakura thought.

'_**You baka!!!! Why'd you let him touch you?!?!?!' **_Inner Sakura shrieked.

'_Is that what he was staring at the whole time . . .?'_

' _**. . . '**_

'_What?! I'm genuinely curious!'_

'_**Bullshit! You're avoiding the question!'**_ Inner Sakura gasped.

'_Hai, now go the hell away. God, you can be so annoying.'_ Sakura sighed as she pulled the clothes on.

She sported: Long black pants that hung loosely around the waist. Also a black tank top layered under a mesh short sleeve shirt. Let's not also forget the white linen bandage wrap for her arm! Sakura sighed, being content with the fit. Considering all but the tank top was probable Itachi's it wouldn't fit perfectly.

Sakura exited the room to see an ever cheerful Tobi. He bowed and took Sakura's hand.

"Tobi's here to escort Sakura-senpai to dinner!" Tobi punched the air with one fist.

"Arigato Tobi-san." Sakura smiled. "Gomenasai, for hurting you Tobi-san." Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"Don't worry Sakura-senpai! Tobi gets it from Kisame-senpai a lot!" Tobi cheered.

Sakura stared for a moment wondering; How can an Akatsuki be so happy-happy-joy-joy?

"Tobi almost forgot to tell Sakura-senpai what Itachi-senpai said! He said 'Other Akatsuki are here tonight. Tell Sakura-san to be a good girl'." Tobi tried to mimic Itachi's voice.

Sakura giggled as Tobi dragged her to the dinning room. Upon entering, Sakura was greeted by four stares and two glares. Tobi took a seat next to Deidara. Sakura looked around for an empty seat. She strode over to the seat between Itachi, and a man that looked like a Venus fly trap. Itachi spoke first.

"Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura. Sakura-san, introduce yourself."

"H-hai." Sakura was a little intimidated by the crowd. She stood up and bowed. "I am the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. As well as the former teammate of Uchiha Sasuke, and-" Sakura paused for a moment. _'If I don't tell them, Itachi will.'_ "- Uzumaki Naruto."

One silver haired man stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"No way in hell can you be the Hokage's apprentice!!!!! That's bull shit!!" The man pointed at Sakura.

"Hidan." Itachi gave him a death glare.

Hidan sat back down, but continued to glare at Sakura.

The plant man beside Sakura turned to face her.

"Hello Haruno-san. It is pleasant to meet you. I am Zetsu." Zetsu's white side said.

"**Pleasant? Yeah right. Don't ask why I look like this, or I just might eat you."** Zetsu's black side scoffed.

Sakura nodded. _'He's a cannibalistic plant, with bi-polar disease. I'll go with that.'_

Sakura leaned over the table to look at the next seat occupant. He wore what looked like a gas mask . . .

"That is Kakuzu-san. He um . . . ." White Zetsu stammered.

"**Is a money grubbing bastard!"** Black Zetsu finished the sentence.

Sakura nodded once more. Then she looked over at Hidan. He was still glaring at her.

"You may be attractive, but I still think you're a bitch." Hidan continued to glare.

'Okay . . . .' Sakura's eye twitched slightly.

Sakura looked at Tobi and Deidara. Tobi waved at her, and Deidara winked. Sakura shifted her gaze to Kisame and Itachi. Kisame grinned and Itachi kept an even stare. Sakura stared at her soup and spun the spoon in it.

"Why aren't you eating?" Itachi questioned.

"I-I'm not hungry anymore." Sakura tensed slightly.

"You're under stress. It's obvious." Itachi stood up.

Itachi pulled Sakura out of her chair.

"Come on, you're going to bed." Itachi said as he dragged Sakura down the hall.

Itachi pulled opened her door and stepped away.

"But-"Sakura was interrupted.

"They'll still be here tomorrow." Itachi gave Sakura a light push.

"G-goodnight Itachi-san." Sakura mumbled while staring at the floor.

"Sakura-san." Itachi reminded Sakura of their previous agreement.

Sakura looked up and smiled at Itachi. "Goodnight Itachi-san!"

Itachi smirked. "Goodnight Sakura-san."

Itachi turned around and went back to the dinning room. Sakura sighed from relief and closed her door. _'Goodnight Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-san . . . . Itachi.'_ She pulled the covers off of the floor, and slid into bed.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Itachi waited outside of her room, until he heard the almost inaudible sound of her sleep. He walked down the hallway, and reentered the dinning room **almost** disappointed that he couldn't eat with Sakura in his presence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Gomenasai for being late again!!!!!!!**

**Who do you think is awesomer: Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, or Zetsu?**

**Please tell me. Who ever wins gets to announce the disclaimer!!!!**

**That's not a very good prize, but that's all I got!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Tari-chan XD **

Thank you: **tonnora**, _Crazy Neko Girl_, Black Amber, _**animexnutxcase**_, _Spirit Seer_, **GirlOfShadow**, angel-temptations, _PinkBlossem_, **Slim Shady**, hyperbob, _**meisi**_, _Sakura-chan1345_, **Inuyashasmistress25**, SpeedDemon315, _CosenAngel_, _**sara**_, **gaara-sasusaku7**, _43InuAsha _


	15. Sakura Is Coming To Town

**Tari: Well the votes say . . . 2 for Kakuzu-san, 3 for Fishy-chan, 4 for Hidan-san, 3 for Deidara-kun, 8 for Tobi-kun, and 11 for Itachi-kun!!! So take it away!**

**Itachi: . . . .**

**Tari: What?!?!?!**

**Itachi: How dare you write this crap about me?**

**Tari: Well . . . um, blame Queen of the Bobs!!! She got me to like ItaSaku more than SasuSaku!!!**

**Itachi: You expect me to fall in love with a little girl, five years younger than me. That's pedophile.**

**Tari: . . . At least say the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: (sighs) Tari-chan doesn't own Naruto . . . or me.**

'_Sakura's or anyone's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura or Sasuke'**_

'**Flashbacks, Black Zetsu, or anything written'**

_**Sa-ku-ra is coming to town**_

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms out causing her to fall over on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and dragged herself off of the floor. She sighed and trudged over to the door. Before getting the opportunity to run into it, it opened.

Instead, she ran into Itachi.

"Sakura-san, wake up." Itachi shook Sakura slightly.

Sakura groaned something about pestering walls and fell back asleep. Using Itachi as a vertical pillow. _'So you want to do things the hard way?'_

Itachi bent down to Sakura's level.

"Naruto-kun wants you to go eat ramen with him." Itachi said.

Sakura shot up backed off on a defensive position.

"No! No! Anything but that!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled frantically.

After a few moments she snapped back to reality. She froze and flushed due to embarrassment.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sakura sighed in relief that it wasn't actually Naruto.

"I seriously doubt that raman is _**that**_ scary." Itachi arched an eyebrow at her.

Sakura let out a dry laugh.

"Believe me, it is. Ever since him and I were kids it was always . . ." Sakura's eyes glazed over, which didn't go unnoticed. ". . . raman this and raman that! Or, Hokage this and Hokage that! He would even drag Sasuke along sometimes . . . Now I kind of wished that I'd gone more often." Sakura finished flatly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAAHHCHOOOO!!!" Naruto and Sasuke sneezed in unison and then each gave each other questioning looks.

"S-someone must b-be talking a-about y-you two" Hinata mumbled.

"There's not much to talk about Hinata-sama." Neji scoffed.

"Agreed." Shikamaru sighed while lying in the grass.

He watched the clouds progressively darken. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru were setting up camp. It would rain soon, and they couldn't risk staying in enemy territory hotels. Shikamaru was supposed to be keeping an eye on the storm, but he was a bit busy daydreaming about a certain someone.

'_That one looks just like Temari-chan . . .'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Nara, quit daydreaming. You're going with me to that village for supplies." Sasuke said while pointing to a relatively close village.

"Who died and made you leader?" Shikamaru snorted.

"You, if you don't move your lazy ass." Sasuke spat.

"Fine, fine . . . troublesome Uchiha. " Shikamaru stood up and followed Sasuke.

"Hey, Neji-teme? Is Sasuke-teme a girl?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Of course not you imbecile. Why would you even suggest that?" Neji asked.

"He's acting like Sakura when it's 'that time of the month'." Naruto chuckled.

"I don't think so. I guess he's just anxious. I am too, but I filter it better than him." Neji explained.

Naruto smiled at that thought. Sasuke being worried about something or someone other than himself. You could call it comforting if you wanted to.

**Meanwhile with Sasuke and Shikamaru . . .**

Before putting themselves in view of the village guards they both cast a henge. As the smoke cleared they examined each others features. Sasuke gave himself green eyes and blonde hair that went just past his chin (no chicken asses present). He wore a dark green long-sleeve turtle-neck shirt and long brown shoes with sandals. Shikamaru turned himself into a woman. His hair was to his elbows and tied into a low ponytail. His eyes were blue and he wore a navy blue yukata with yellow butterflies on a sky blue obi and sandals. They each greeted the guards and entered the village as the sun began to set.

**IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS **

Itachi turned to leave Sakura's room. He felt a loose tug on his sleeve.

"Um, Itachi-san are you going to a village anytime soon?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?" 'Why?' In Itachi language.

"Um . . . I was wondering if I could, um come too . . . "Sakura stammered loosing volume with each word.

For a moment Itachi thought of the possible scenarios of escape that Sakura may attempt. But, ounce you add Uchiha Itachi to the equation no such actions are humanly possible. He figured, if he could keep sight of her, she wouldn't be _**too**_ much of a handful. Itachi gave a curt nod. Sakura grinned and punched one fist into the air.

"Oh yeah! Who's the bitch now, Hidan!!!!?" Sakura laughed manically.

"After breakfast." Itachi stated while beginning to exit the room.

"And, I would suggest you dress more appropriately before leaving this room." Itachi smirked slightly and took his leave.

Sakura glared at the doorway and fazed through different shades of red. Apparently, she just realized before going to sleep she took off her pants, and mesh layer because it got so hot. She turned around to see what clothes were sitting on her desk today. She walked up to them and examined them before putting them on. There were black leggings, a sleeves V-neck shirt with a mesh under layer, more bandages and an Akatsuki cloak. They fit better than the clothes before. So, either they guessed and got right. They have an Akatsuki member who has her size. Or, someone's been through her clothes.

Sakura went into the hallway, only to be tackled by Hidan.

"What did you say about me being a bitch!!!!!!?" Hidan shouted.

"That's right you bitch!!!" Sakura shouted back.

"Holy shit. You've got enough nerve to shout at me?" Hidan stared a Sakura.

"Why wouldn't I, asshole." Sakura mumbled.

" . . . "Hidan looked dazed as he walked off, surprisingly calm.

Sakura continued down the hallway until going into the kitchen. When she walked inside the gazes of a blonde, a plant, and a blue dude settled on her. Sakura walked to the refrigerator and pulled out pancake mix. **(A/N: I don't know why the pancake mix is in the refrigerator, but keep in mind; they always have a drunken fish man in the kitchen.) **

Sakura started to mix the contents of the box with water.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted, waving slightly.

"Hey Sakura-chan. What happened last night? You seemed really nervous or something, yeah." Deidara had a hint of concern in his voice.

Sakura chuckled. "It's nothing to worry about. I was just worried about meeting the other Akatsuki. No offense Zetsu-san."

Zetsu waved in dismissal. "None taken, Sakura-san." **"But, you look extra tasty this morning"**

Sakura contemplated for a moment on whether or not that was a compliment or an insult. So she shrugged and took the easy way out.

"Um, Arigato." Sakura smiled while pouring the mixture on a skillet.

"So Pinky, do the clothes fit or not?" Kisame asked.

"Hai. How'd you guess?"

"Well . . . we kind of looked through your clothes." Kisame chuckled nervously thinking she would explode in anger.

"Normally I would threaten you, but I'm in a good mood this morning." Sakura smiled again, while flipping the pancakes onto plates.

"Why, yeah?" Deidara asked as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Well, I get to go outside today! In fact, Itachi-san's even taking me into nearby village while gets supplies!" Sakura cheered while distributing the pancakes.

"Now! Enjoy your pancakes! A labor of joy and love from my youthful morning self!!!" Sakura mimicked Rock Lee.

She ran out of the room and for the end of the hallway and swung open the door. Outside, the sun was disappearing from view and Itachi stood awaiting her company. She smiled as they made small talk about pancakes while traveling to the village in distant view.

_**Hey! I'm sorry I'm late!**_

_**I've been swamped with projects and work from ass-holish teachers.**_

_**If you're reading this Mr.Dobbins, You suck!!!!**_

_**I was sick with a 102 degree fever too . . . **_

_**Well time for the Important info.**_

_**I will on be hiatus for Ebony for a while to work on a new story.**_

**I AM NOT QUITING EBONY.**

_**It is only a break to write a new fanfic. Six words for description.**_

**Alternate universe. Triangle. Itachi. Sakura. Sasuke.**

_**Sorry no dedications today!**_

_**By birthday was October 15**__**th**___

_**Ja ne!**_

**-Tari-chan XD**


	16. Close Encounters

**Well. . You can thank Thomas the Miller for this one. I'm still grounded though. I'm sneaking this one. I made a D in Algebra. WHICH IS NOT MY AVERAGE GRADE. I usually make a B or something. So enjoy this chappie. It'll be a while 'till I can type without getting caught.**

**Tari-chan:** Hello. I am so- Dives from sharp objects being thrown

**Tari-chan:** . . . .Gomenasai . . . ouch. pulls knife out of arm

**Itachi-san:** That's what you deserve for leaving us alone for so long. glares

**Tari-chan:** cringes . . . . I know . . . SO HERE BE YOUR CHAPPIE!!! smacks Itachi

**Itachi-san:** Stabs Tari with shurieken So read. NOW. And as much as she wishes, she doesn't own me or the Kyuu- I mean Naruto.

'_Anyone's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura or Sasuke'**_

'**Anything written, flashbacks, or Black Zetsu'**

_**Close Encounters**_

Itachi lead the stride to the small village's gate with Sakura following close behind. Before in the guard's site Itachi pulled his hat from his cloak. He held it in front of Sakura as she stared at it inquisitively.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Itachi sighed and dropped it on the top of her head. Sakura held it on then balanced it.

"Just because this village is small does not mean that there are not people looking for you here. Keep your hair in the cloak, wear this hat, and keep confident steps." Itachi said while eyeing the guards.

Sakura nodded. They proceeded to the gate where the guards stood. The guards kept a strong posture but their eyes portrayed fear and panic. Itachi and Sakura stood a few yards from the guards waiting. The guards waited a few moments as well while the wind blew some leaves from their nearby trees. They gave a quick glance at each other and stepped away from the gates.

The ebony-haired Uchiha and Sakura passed through the gates without giving the guards a second glance. As they advanced down the street Sakura took in her surroundings. The town wasn't a dump . . . but it wasn't the pinnacle of wealth either. The streets were lined with salesmen and various stands. Behind the moneygrubbers area was an apartment building that extended to what looked like about three hundred yards. Children ran up and down the streets chasing one another. People walked home from market shopping and whatever business they may have left home to attend to.

Itachi stopped them at one stand and left a list to the clerk. She assumed it was a list of items Itachi would pick up on the way out of the village.

Sakura took notice to the fact that many people stared were staring at her. Well, it was more along the lines of glaring in spite or fear. The Akatsuki were not welcomed. Yet, there was something about their glares that made her think this was a routine here. She watched as a few children ran after each other. They stopped running but one continued running and bumped into Sakura's leg.

The other children stared in shock as the kid- no little boy got up. He dusted himself of and stood up grinning with is eyes closed.

"Gomen mister! I should've paid more attention." The little boy opened his eyes.

He froze and his mouth dropped open as he stared in fear at the figure wear the clouded cloak. Sakura squatted down to his level while keeping the hat over her eyes. She smiled at the fearful boy and softly patted him on the head.

"Next time get your genders right and you'll be fine, kid." Sakura stood up and imitated Itachi's stoic façade.

They continued their trek through the village leaving the boy to stare for a few moments dazed. He snapped back and smiled at Sakura's retreating form.

"ARIGATO MISS AKATSUKI LADY!!" The boy waved slightly and ran back over to his friends.

Itachi quickened his pace and rounded a corner, and Sakura followed. Before her, Itachi stood in front of the door a teahouse. Sakura followed him to the door as he opened it and stepped inside. Sakura caught the door and followed. Inside it was a small elegant place, mostly forest green.

They seated themselves in a wooden booth with a cutout on the wall as wide as the booth to see the outside. As soon as she sat down Sakura took note that the fearsome Uchiha was glaring at her. She may not have noticed it, but he'd kept a steady glare since she'd spoken to the little boy. Sakura shifted under his gaze and eyed an incoming waiter.

"E-excuse me? What would you two like?" The man stuttered slightly.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to speak when Itachi beat her to it.

"The usual." Itachi made it clear for here not to disagree.

The waiter gave a swift nod and trotted away. Most customers left the area of seating that Itachi and the pink-haired kunoichi sat. Itachi continued to glare piercingly. Sakura sighed and turned in his direction.

"What the hell did I do wrong?!" Sakura hissed.

No response but a glare.

Sakura cooled down and groaned in distain glaring back.

"Not that I'd want to, but I can't read your mind Itachi-san." Sakura watched the waiter put their tea on the table.

When he left they each took a cup and dragged it over to their spaces.

"You do not associate with anyone unless necessary." Itachi took a sip of tea.

"I was just being courteous and considerate." Sakura shrugged lightly.

"Courtesy is not a relevant quality to the Akatsuki. It is not as if, we were to simply ask villages for their tailed beasts we would get them." Itachi explained.

"Hm . . . . I suppose that sounds reasonable to a degree." Sakura toyed around with her cup.

"We do not want people getting the idea that we are not to be feared or ignored." Itachi glared.

"Oh, okay. I get it. Gomen." Sakura smiled and sipped her tea.

Itachi nodded and they proceeded to bask in the comfortable silence.

Sasuke and Shikamaru made their way through the small town occasionally scowling at the amount of people crowded in the streets. They halted to a stop when the heard whispers from a nearby odango stand. They casually closed the distance by a few feet and listened intently.

"I was wondering how long it would take for them to come back . . ." A woman whispered.

"Did you see the smaller Akatsuki with the Uchiha come through the North gate?" A man questioned.

Sasuke's ears perked at this information.

"I haven't seen that one before . . . Usually the fish guy comes with him." The woman answered.

"Hm . . . . They had the build of a girl. And that kid . . ." The man stammered.

"Yeah . . . she didn't hurt him for bumping her." The woman and man received their odango and dropped the subject.

Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at each other for a while. After a moment they both bolted to the Northern side of the village. Shikamaru had a nagging feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

'_Well . . . Rescue's _**are**_ risky . . .'_ Shikamaru thought shooing his discomfort away.

They stopped their running to catch pieces of conversation leaving a trail. Their last witness was a little boy who was telling his friends about the "Pretty miss Akatsuki lady" that he wanted to be his mommy. So Shikamaru and Sasuke rounded the corner next to them. They spotted a small teahouse with wide openings in the walls to see where customers sat.

Shikamaru walked to the door, taking a suck at his cigarette and Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"A man needs his tea." Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, technically Shikamaru you're a woman right now." Sasuke smirked.

"Fuck you." Shikamaru opened the door to the inside.

Sasuke followed. He'd known the real reason Shikamaru had entered the teahouse. They had both sensed a very powerful chakra when they wondered about half-way through the crowded streets of the village. Sasuke recognized it immediately. Itachi. Shikamaru was simply being good-humored about their predicament. According to his odds, their chances of beating him, let alone him **and **another Akatsuki were fairly low.

They both strode down the aisle concealing their chakra as they had been upon entering the village. Sasuke led Shikamaru to the both across from two Akatsuki clad figures. They acted as if ignoring them and the occasional feign of discomfort to seem like average fearful citizens. When the waitress came Sasuke placed the orders and Shikamaru made quick observations of the seated Akatsuki.

'_The taller one is definitely Uchiha Itachi . . . the smaller one . . . I've heard of a female Akatsuki named Konan . . . but she wasn't described as small framed.'_ Shikamaru took another glance as they sipped their tea in silence. _'It has to be a she. No mans' hands can be _**that**_ small. Why aren't _**her**_ nails painted?'_ Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly. _'That girl isn't wearing the complete standard uniform. Based upon the angle her neck is bent she isn't facing him . . . She must be avoiding his gaze. They aren't teammates. We haven't received any information about death or injury of Hoshigaki Kisame. Three possibilities . . . One: They simply forgot or didn't feel compelled to paint her nails. Second: Itachi is with some one he shouldn't be with and doesn't want anyone to find out who. Or Third: He's dragging a hostage around town for fresh air. The Akatsuki are pretty nitty-gritty about details, I don't think they'd let the nail polish thing, slide . . . I don't think _**Itachi**_ would go through those kinds of lengths to hide some one, and he never has any shame to show things he's not proud of. . . . I'm pretty sure that's a hostage.'_ Shikamaru stopped for a moment in thought.

'_It's a girl. Sakura-san was kidnapped by Akatsuki . . .'_ Shikamaru put two and two together.

"Shit." Shikamaru and Sasuke mumbled in unison as they had been contemplating the mystery Akatsuki.

That 'Akatsuki' was not an Akatsuki. That was Sakura.

_**-------------------------------------------**_

Itachi resisted the urge to smirk. His foolish little brother and his companion just realized who he was sitting in front of. The moment he'd entered the village he recognized Sasuke's chakra signature and one following at his heels. He led them to this teahouse to see if they would take the risk of following. They did. This was no surprise to him, he'd expected for them to act in haste due to the fact that he was there.

Now that they'd figured who the girl was it was only a matter of when they would take action. He briefly wondered if they would wait to be outside of the village, on the street, or attempt to follow them out to the base. Either way, they weren't getting their medic back. Itachi kept a steady gaze on the fidgeting girl as she silently cursed her cup for being empty. So oblivious, and too worried about not getting herself killed to even notice her comrades sitting across form her, contemplating a possible rescue strategy.

Itachi reached over the table and took the cup from her hands. She made a face and attempted to make a grab for it. Itachi moved it slightly to the other direction just when she was about to grasp it. Sakura growled at him.

"Itachi-san! What the hell? I didn't do anything. Why'd you take my cup?!" Sakura scowled.

"Hn, you're fidgeting around too much. It's distracting." Itachi put it down on his side of the table.

"Grrr . . . do you have obsessive compulsive disorder or something?" Sakura shot back.

"No. Now cease your arguing Sakura-san. You're acting like a child that got her toy taken away." Itachi glared.

Itachi took a quick glance at Sasuke and Shikamaru. Their eyes widened at a noticeable fraction. This time, Itachi smirked.

"Now what the hell's so funny?!" Sakura just can't drop an argument.

"Sakura-san, we're leaving." Itachi stood up and dropped a tip on the table.

"Bu-! Oh, never mind. Do you think Tobi-san's broken anything yet?" Sakura asked.

"Hm . . . perhaps three fairly expensive pieces of furniture. That's just an estimated guess though." Itachi shrugged.

Itachi walked through the doors with Sakura in tow. He soon felt the two shinobi's chakra following their direction as well. He smirked. This was going to be interesting. He led Sakura down the crowded roads and streets until he stopped altogether. Sakura bumped him in the shoulder but immediately stepped back.

"What's up? Why are we stopping?" Sakura asked confused.

Itachi turned around and took a few steps around the left side of her so he stood in front of her. Sakura remained confused peeking over his shoulder to see two figures running down the street. She looked back at Itachi who angled his face to see her. He simply smirked which confused Sakura even more.

When he turned back to the two figures. Sakura saw their features. A boy, a green eyed blonde headed boy with hair to his chin. He had a look in his eyes that could only be described as pure blood lust. And a woman who didn't look like a woman. She had long black hair that went to her elbows, but was tied in a low ponytail like Itachi's. And blue eyes that looked reluctant to stay opened. Not to mention she held a cigarette between her fingers.

Why were these people after her?

At the Akatsuki base Deidara was laying outside in the grass after training. Then, he heard a familiar chirp of birds. He stood up. Itachi was calling for assistance. The Konoha brats must've caught up with them. He hopped into a clay bird in disappeared in to the sky. He wouldn't have to tell the others. They heard.

Neji spotted a bird flying in a familiar motion. He went to warn the others. Sasuke and Shikamaru had either found something or there was trouble. They had to hurry.

__

_**Dudes, sorry. **_

_**Atleast I'm back. **_

_**But remember, I'm grounded from the computer.**_

_**So I'm not supposed to be typing this.**_

_**I hope you liked this chappie.**_

_**I wrote almost 1,100 more words than last time.**_

_**I'm working on a big-ass project right now. **_

_**So it'll be a while.**_

_**-Tari-chan XD**_


End file.
